Modern Sailor Scouts
by Satu The Fire of Hope
Summary: We all know Sailor Moon, Usagi, but what if Usagi was never Sailor Moon. What if a totally different girl happened upon the cat? What if she thought Sailor Moon was all make believe, just a show? Well, she's about to have the surprise of her life. read
1. MSS Prolouge

Modern Sailor Scouts

Prologue:

Darkening of the Moon

A/N: Hey everyone, I know this might sound silly but when I was daydreaming, I thought up a totally different transformation for Sailor Moon but with a different person (the person would be based off me). I got to thinking, after I had written it down Sailor Moon's, of the other transformations and then thought of what it would be like to have them now, in real life. With all the danger and all the fun, I thought it might be a good idea. So, I wrote this all up with my ideas and a little help from my friends. I hope you like it as much as I did when writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

A girl with dark brown hair stared up at the moon that hovered over the large midnight blue lake that spread far out from her balcony. She sighed as she listened to the music that was floating in from the ball room behind her. She hated dances, she was no good at it. She shifted, making her golden red dress slip over her figure, revealing her perfect curves. She had worn such a nice dress and she wasn't even going to show it.

She turned around to head back into the room but found a man standing there. He had a deep midnight blue hair with gentle but chilling green eyes. He was smiling a gentle smile that warmed the heart but also showing that he was strong under too. She stopped and couldn't help but stare at him. She then remembered and ran to him, falling into his open arms, "Prince Alexander" she sighed.

He held her tightly and whispered her name, "Princess Cassidila"

She smiled at the warmth in his words, words of affection, of devotion, of love. "Where have you been?" He suddenly frowned and she felt it as she laid in his arms, "Alexander?" she looked up into his eyes.

"I came to see you one last time"

"Last time?"

"Something is coming. To the Moon and Earth. I have to protect Earth…but I may never see you again" he explained in a pained voice.

Cassidila looked down, feeling tears creeping into her eyes. She sighed and smiled, looking back up at him. "Everything will be fine, we have defeated many evil over the many years. We will win this one too"

Alexander smiled but it wasn't a true smile, she would miss that. They embraced once more and then he let her go. When he did she swung her arms around his neck, pulling him down and she standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her again and they held each other, saving this last moment for a lifetime. They finally parted and they both took a step back.

She smiled, "You will win, I believe in you"

He then smiled a true smile, "I will carry that in my heart"

They look into each others' eyes one last time and then he turned, leaving her. "Promise to come back" she shouted after him.

He looked over his shoulder, smiling and nodded, "I promise. I'll come back to claim you again"

She stood there, smiling and staring after him.

Suddenly, the ground under her feet shook violently. She fell to her knees and looked around. "What?"

People we're running into safety and away from the castle. She saw 4 girls she knew. "Mars! Venus! Mercury! Jupiter!" they turned at her shout and rushed over.

"Princess, are you alright?" Mars asked, helping Cassidila to her feet.

Mercury looked around, "We should get a safe place"

Jupiter nodded, "Yeah, it's not safe here" They turned to leave but then Venus stopped.

"Stop! Look at the Earth!" Venus was pointing towards the planet that the Moon orbited, it was turning an ugly shade of grey.

"No! Alexander!" Cassidila shouted, running to the balcony rail. "Alex!!" she screamed.

Mars walked over to her, taking her shoulders. Cassidila turned suddenly and fell into her arms, crying loudly.

Jupiter laid her hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Princess, but we must leave"

Cassidila nodded, rubbing away her tears but with no success. The girl led her towards the door to the castle when suddenly three people appeared in their way. The five looked up to find that two were woman and one man. One woman had long bright red hair that seemed to be on fire, she had steely grey eyes and a cold stare. The other had short hair but it was a bright gentle blue that seemed to have it's own light, she too had steely grey eyes but with a softer touch to it. And lastly, was the man who had shocking long white hair that looked like fresh snow and his eyes shown with it own violet light, they were red but shown violet.

The man smiled and suddenly the ground shook again, making the girls fall to their knees. "Yes, knell before your new King" the red head said.

The blue one shushed her.

He smiled and walked towards Cassidila, taking her by the arm and lifting her from the ground. He then tossed her into the air and landed in his arms. She groaned in the impact but then looked up at. He smiled even more and leaned to kiss her but sometime knocked him over and taking the Princess from his arms. He turned to what had stopped him.

Standing not far with Cassidila in his arms, the Prince himself glared at the white haired man.

"How dare you stop Prince Hiuga!" the red shouted,

Hiuga waved her silent. "Shush, Violet. You and Storm get the queen"

The two nodded and vanished. The other 4 girls began to stand but he sent a lighting shock at them, shocking them and knocking them out.

The ground had turned to a deadly grey and surround everything. Alexander held Cassidila tightly as Hiuga sent a shock towards them. Then the white ball turned black as it hurtled towards them. The two stood, waiting for the end. Suddenly, everything turned black, blindingly black.


	2. MSS Ch1: My Time To Shine

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 1:

My Time to Shine!

A/N: I bet the prologue sucked XD Well, I wasn't really aiming for anything in that one. Just a little snippet of what happened. Just continue reading, it gets better. I have this all planed out…I think… 0_0

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

A girl with dark brown hair bolted upright in her bed. She looked around, knowing it was only a dream. "What a messed up dream. I really got to not drink pop before bed" She glanced at her clock, seeing that it was 7:30 in the morning. 'Wait, 7:30!' She jumped out of bed. "No! I'm going to be late!" she took a quick shower and then pulled on her uniform. She grabbed her bag, which she had packed the night before. She dashed down stairs and into the kitchen. A woman with short brown hair hand her daughter some toast as she ran past. She pulled on her shoes and went out the door.

"Don't fail the exam today!" a boy with black hair shouted from a window upstairs.

"You know I won't so don't bother teasing!" she ran down the road, heading for school.

She ran past a girl with long blonde hair the seemed to sparkle. The girl felt oddly familiar, she slowed, till the girl was next to her. "Have we met somewhere before?" she asked.

The girl looked up and then around as she walked. She was reading a book, "No, I don't believe so. We seem to go to the same school, though" she gestured to the uniforms.

"Yeah" she laughed, "Sorry. I'm Cassie Shade"

The girl smiled, "Heidi Kolson"

"Well, see you at school. You might want to hurry though, I'm running cause I don't want to be late"

Heidi checked her watch, "Oh, I never noticed the time when I left the house. Thank you very much" she hurried off, smiling over her shoulder and waving.

Cassie walked for a minute, "I could have sworn that she look just like Mercury from my dream" she then sighed and shrugged, running again.

At school, Cassie had made it just in time for first period, which was a good thing. It was lunch time now and she looked around for a place to sit. Yet again, she spotted someone she thought she'd seen before. She had short black hair with a purple stink down the left side. She walked over to her, "Hey, do I know you?" Cassie asked.

The girl too, looked up like the last one, she kinda stared at Cassie, confused. "I don't think so. I just moved here two weeks ago"

"Oh, sorry" Cassie smiled, "Anyway, nice to have met you" she turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait. Since you bothered me, what's your name?"

Cassie turned to her, "Cassie Shade"

"Odd name, anyway, I'm Charlene Morgan"

"Nice to meet you" Cassie smiled, "Mind if I eat with you?"

"Sure, no problem!" Char scooted over to give Cassie some room.

Cassie walked home after a tough day at school. She was passing the arcade when she noticed someone again that she thought she knew. She stopped herself. That was 3 times in one day, something was really up. But she shrugged and walked in to see the girl.

The girl was playing a racing game and was really good at it. She had long orangey red hair that was held into two low ponytails. Her eyes glowed green in the game's light. When she finished, she saw Cassie watching, "Pretty good, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, really. Sorry if I'm mistaken, but have I seen you from somewhere? Like, have we've met before?"

The girl looked Cassie up and down, seeing if she was right, "Nope, don't believe so. I think this is our first time"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, you're really good at the racing game…"

"Kimberly Carr but you can call me Kim"

"Kim, nice name. I'm Cassie Shade"

"Nice to meet cha, we really should hang out sometime" Kim got up and headed for the door, "Have a good day"

Cassie shook her head, 'This is way weird' she thought. She left the arcade and walked down the street. 'I think I remember mom asking me to get her some spiritual charms from the temple for the house. Superstitious freak" Cassie chuckled.

She walked up the steps of to the temple and stopped at the little shop on top.

A girl with hair that reached the mid of her back that was pale yellow and had bright blue eyes looked up from behind the counter, "Good morning, what are you looking for today?"

Cassie smiled and felt the odd feeling again, that was 4 times in one day. Something was really up. "My mom sent me to pick up some charms. Mrs. Shade?"

"Ah, I remember" she said and pulled a box from the shelf. She laid it on the counter and looked inside, seeming to be satisfied that everything was there.

"She said this would be enough" Cassie handed the girl some yen.

"Just enough with a bit of change"

"Keep it"

She smiled, "Might you be the great Cassie that Kate never seems to stop talking about?"

Cassie felt odd when hearing her mother's name, "Yeah, that's mean"

"Nice to finally meet you. My name's Shion Kikaru"

"Yeah, nice" She grabbed the box, "Thanks, I'll be heading home now"

"Tell Kate I said hi"

"Sure thing" Cassie walked down the stairs and thankfully away from the temple girl.

As she was walking home, she heard a cat meowing loudly and young boys laughing cruelly. She rounded the corner to find 5 boys picking up a cat and throwing it or kicking it. "Hey! Stop that right now!" She walked quickly towards them. The boys looked up and all had scared expressions on their faces. They knew her, every boy in 5th grade did. They dropped the cat and ran off, screaming for their moms. "Rotten little brats" Cassie muttered as she walked over to the cat that was lying on the ground. "Hey, kitty. It's alright, no need to be afraid of me" she knelled down and picked the cat up. "Man, they really banged you up. What's this?" Cassie was staring at the bandage that was placed over the cat's forehead. "It looks more then a week old. Whatever it was covering should have healed by now" She reached for the bandage and slowly and carefully pulled it. Under the bandage was a crescent shaped moon. Cassie stared at it as the cat gasped.

'Oh, no way in hell!' Cassie thought as she remembered a show she really liked to watch. She laughed nervously, putting the cat back down. "Well, I have to get home, kitty. Stay out of trouble"

'Usagi met Luna the same exact way I just did, this is extremely messed. There is no way that Sailor Moon or Luna or Sailor Scouts could never _really _exist. It's just a show, a made up story, right?' Cassie thought as she walked through the door of her home. "Mom! I'm home! And I got those charms you wanted!"

"Alright already! I can hear you, no need to yell at me" the woman said walking in from the living room. Cassie handed her the box and took off her shoe before she stepped into the hall.

"Well, I'm going to head up to my room. I've got homework to do" Cassie said and she went to the stairs.

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner's ready" her mother told her, going to the kitchen.

Cassie sat at a table in the middle of her room which had books scatter all over it. She was looking at a math book while writing on paper. She stopped writing and groans, "Man, I can't concentrate. It's all that dream's fault, I can't think of anything but that" She laid back on her floor with her hands folded behind her head, "I just can't stop thinking about that. Who were those people and what does it have to do with me?" she sat up, "The princess reminded me of…me" She looked into the mirror on her door, which she was facing. "Oh, man!" she laid back again.

She must have dozed because she suddenly heard a cat meow and she bolting up, standing. She looked towards the window in which stood the black cat earlier, 'Why did I have a feeling this would happen?' she thought. "Shoo, kitty. Go home, you can't stay here. My dad is allergic to cats" she told it, 'That's really not true but anything to get rid of this cat'

The cat seemed to glare at her and looked around, spotting a wallet. The cat jumped toward it, grabbed it and jumped out the window.

"Hey! Give that back, kitty!" She shouted going to the window. The cat stood outside the front gate, seeming to be waiting for her. "Give it back now!" The just stood there, waiting. "You asked for it!" Cassie ran to her door and down the stairs.

"Cassie, where are you going at this time of night?" her mother asked.

"Just for a little walk, I'll be back in 10 minutes"

"Well…alright, but straight back"

"Got it, mom" Cassie said smiling as she pulled on her shoes and dashed out the door. She ran to the gate and opened it. The cat was gone, "Now where did that little monster go?"

"Meow"

Cassie looked over the left down the street, spotting the cat. "Now I've got you" She ran toward it but the cat started running also. "Come on, hold still. I don't have time for that tonight!" Cassie called but the cat didn't listen, it just kept on running.

After running for what felt like forever, the cat stopped. Cassie slowed down near it, out of breath, "You stubborn cat, just give me back my wallet" She walked over slowly and the cat dropped the wallet, "Good kitty" She bent down and picked up the wallet, then looked around. "Oh crap, I have no idea where I am and it's already dark"

"Don't worry, I can get us back" said a very famine voice near the ground.

"Did you hear that, kitty? Did someone just talk?"

"That would have been you me. Are all humans as dense as you?"

Cassie looked down at the cat, "I have to be dreaming"

"I care to say not, this is quite real"

"Okay, I've lost it. A _cat _is _talking _to me. Yup, lost it" Cassie reasoned with herself.

The cat sighed, "I surely hope not, considering you are the savior of Earth"

"This can not be happening to me!"

"Oh, will you shut up and look here?"

"A cat can't tell me to shut up" Cassie told the cat looking down.

"Yes, whatever you say" the cat jumped into the air, flipping and making a small object appear. It landed in Cassie's hand and appeared to be a broach.

"Oh, hell no" Cassie said looking at it. She stared at the broach which that talking cat had placed in her hand. 'I have to be crazy, I mean, a talking cat, things appearing out of nowhere, me becoming a heroine, yeah right. I totally bet this is a dream"

She laughed at herself. She suddenly remembered what TV show this reminded her of, 'There is no way I'm Sailor Moon. One, I didn't wear my hair in meatballs, two, I didn't have bad grades although I don't think that mattered and three, I just don't believe in that kind of stuff'

Cassie looked over at the cat, raising her eyebrow. Cassie swore that the cat rolled her eyes, "Say 'Moon Prism Power' and you'll see what happens"

"Yeah, everyone will look at me like I lost my mind" she groaned. This is was just like the show. She looked around on the street she was on, no one seemed to be around and she saw a clock that said 10:24 pm. She glared at the cat, "If this is some sort of sick joke, you're dead" She sighed and raised her arm into the arm, shouting, "Moon Prism Power!" She stood there for a second and then she felt a shock go down her arm. The broach floated out of her hand, shining. "No way" she exclaimed.

The world around her blacked out and suddenly she felt naked. She spread her arms apart and the broach rested against her chest. Glowing pink ribbons flowed out of it and wrapped around her. They all shined at once and formed a white leotard. She raised her arms into the air and more ribbons appeared, wrapping around them and forming gloves with red bangs around her elbows. Around her feet, ribbons changed into bright red shiny boots that were knee high with a white strip along the top. She spun a bit and her blue mini-skirt appeared as did her blue collar with its on white strip. Her long dark brown hair blew out behind her as it formed into two pigtails, but not like Usagi's from the show, a red ribbon had warped around her pigtails, going all the say down until only a small bit of hair was out. Light glowed on her forehead, ears, neck and on the top of her pigtails. A tiara appeared with a red gem, moon shaped earrings appeared, a red choker appeared and lastly, red circular things appeared on her pigtails. She sighed and opened her now violet eyes. The transformation was over.

Cassie stared at the cat, 'This really happened, I'm not dreaming, I'm defiantly not losing my mind and I know I was too smart to make all this up'

"I'm really Sailor Moon…" she smiled and looked in the window to take a look at herself. "Whoa! What happened to my eyes?" she stared at her now violet eyes that had been hazel earlier. She also looked slightly older.

"Every Sailors' eyes turn violet, to hide their identity" the cat told her.

"Wait. Every sailors', there's more?"

"Yes, you are Sailor Moon. You have to find all the other planets but Earth. Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn"

"No way" she breathed, "Wait, why not Earth?"

"Because there is already a hero from this world that has always been here"

"Oh" she thought disbelieving.

"It's all true"

"I know that, but it's just hard to believe" she told it, 'What if one of my friends is a scout?' she thought. She smiled to herself. She then remembered something, two things to be right. "Cat, what's your name?"

The cat gasped a bit, "Ah…you can call me Aries"

"Alright, Aries, where are the bad guys"

"Wow, you're really up to this"

Cassie smiled, "I'm ready for anything"

A/N: Sorry if it felt a little short. I had this all planned out this way for a reason. ^^ Just keep reading you and you'll find out. Hope you do keep reading and enjoy.

Plz, plz review! It makes me happy and also makes me want to write more!


	3. MSS Ch2: Prince Charming

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 2:

Prince Charming

A/N: Okay, if you can get the title, then you'll know what happens in this chapter. Yeah, she fights some bad guys but something else should happen, right? Anyway, enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

Cassie ran down the street, following her black cat, Aries. "Aries! Are we almost there?" she shouted, she felt she was running out of breath.

"Just around this last corner" the cat, Aries called behind her.

They around that last corner to find themselves in a park. "In there?"

"Yes, a little bit of walking and you'd be there, hurry"

"Right!" Cassie clenched a fist and ran into the park, the part with the forest.

'Man, I can't see a thing. Its way too dark in this forest' Cassie thought as she ran into a clearing. Suddenly a scream was heard right there in the clearing. A man with shimmering black hair and silvery blue eyes stood in front of a girl of about 19 who had deep brown hair with green eyes but her eyes were hazed. The man dropped her and she collapsed to the floor, lying on her side. He held a deep red crystal that shown with its own light and gave a steady glow of warmth about it. 'What is that?' she thought as she watched. She suddenly felt a need to protect the small glowing crystal from the hands of that sinister looking man.

"Now what did you do that for?!" she shout across the clearing, catching his attention.

"Who are you?" he simply said in a clear and strong voice.

"I should be asking you the same thing. But since you asked, I shell tell you"

She pointed at him, "My name is Sailor Moon, Champion of Truth and Love! Your evil ways are not tolerated in this town, so I suggest you put the crystal back and be on your way!"

The man smirked, "Sailor Moon, huh? Well, here's a kidder. I guess I should do as you asked as well, I am who they call Black Raven, Karasu and it is a pleasure to meet you" he bowed with his arm crossed over his back. "You kindly asked me to put it back but I must inspect it first"

Cassie took a step back for a bit, "Inspect it?"

"Yes, please wait a moment" he smiled to her and glanced at the crystal. His eyes glowed with a red light and it shown on the crystal. He sighed angrily, "A dud, this crystal is useless. It is not the pure silver crystal" he smirked as she threw the crystal in the air, "Black Raven Strike!" A black shadow a rave shot out of his hand, aimed straight for the crystal.

"No!!" Cassie shouted as she ran towards him and the crystal but she knew that she was too late.

Suddenly, a silver rose struck the shadow, distinguishing it.

"Who did that?!" Karasu shouted, looking around.

"What a coward to harm a young girl's heart crystal! Her hopes and dreams are cherished in that heart, if you destroy them, what would be left of the empty soul!" A voice shouted up atop a light post on a walkway.

"Who are you?" both Cassie and Karasu exclaimed (well, not Karasu).

Cassie then shook her head and ran towards the crystal, jumped in the air, catching it and held it gently in her hands.

The man on the post smirked, he wore a white cape with a blackish suit. His mask covered his eyes and nose which looked like a silver mask with black rose marking on it. He jumped from the post, landing onto the ground gently and gracefully. "You can call me the Midnight Guardian and that is all you need to know of me"

Cassie listened as she rushed over to the young girl, placing the crystal into her chest in which restoring the color back to the girl's face. Cassie breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to the two men.

Karasu just scoffed and raised his hand over his shadow, "Hellteia, arise!" a female form rose out of his long shadow, forming pale skinned woman with dark blue hair and flaming red eyes. She had a high, reedy voice.

"Hellteia at your service, Lord!" she screeched.

"Dispose of this pest. I have to report back to the Prince" and with that, Karasu disappeared with a flash of black light.

"It shell be done, Lord" she glanced around her, "Now who to take out first?" she turned on Cassie, "You seem weaker!" and there she rushed toward her.

"Gah!" Cassie shouted, jumping to the side (more like over the woman). "What is that thing?!"

Aries had suddenly appeared on the scene, "Sailor Moon, you have to attack"

"Attack? But how?" Cassie didn't notice that the _thing _had turned around and flew for a second strike.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Aries shouted but it was too late.

Cassie turned to the woman but ended up being slammed into, sending Cassie flying.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted the Midnight Guardian, who had dashed into her path, catching her and landing hard against a tree.

Cassie gasped at what had just happened, "Oh, Midnight Guardian" she slipped out of his grasped and turned to the monster. "Aries! How do I fight?!"

"You'll need this!" Aries jumped into the air and out of thin air appear a scepter of some kind. Cassie took hold of it. "Now yell, Moon Cosmic Crash"

"Right!" Cassie then turned the scepter onto the monster, pointing it at her. "Moon…" She twirled in a circle three times slightly faster then normal, "Cosmic…" She stood in one place, spinning the scepter in many circles on her finger, "Crash!" She caught hold of it made a circle around her, casting it at Hellteia.

"Nooooo!!!!" screamed Hellteia as she shattered.

Cassie fell to her knees, "Whoa…that was different" and then she remember something. She got up quickly and turned to where the masked man had fallen. But he was gone. "Huh?"

"Sailor Moon, who was that man?" Aries asked as she jumped up onto her shoulder, lying there.

"I don't…really know Aries, he called himself Midnight Guardian" Cassie told her. 'He also seemed to know me' she thought to herself, 'Who was he?'

Cassie laid across her bed while Aries laid on the windowsill. "Man, I fell exhausted"

"That might be the power's fault. You're new to it so it tire you out a few times before you're use to it" Aries told her.

Cassie looked up at her, "Come here, Aries. You can sleep on the bed with me. I have to close the window, it's cold out" Aries jumped from the window and onto the bed while Cassie sat up, closing the window shut and locking it.

"That's much better" Aries commented as she shook her fur.

"Hey, Aries, what were those guys?" she plopped down onto the bed, pulling the covers up.

"They are men who work for the Dark Moon. They seem to have come in search of the Silver Heart Crystal"

"Silver Heart Crystal?"

"Yes, it is a crystal that is made from pure hope and dreams. One with no guilt, pain and violence. It will appear like any other crystal but it shines with a different light that seems to warm you heart and body"

"So, if their looking for it, we have to find it and protect the person, right?"

Aries looked like she smiled, "You are a very bright girl. Yes, we must protect the crystal at all cost. The Dark Moon shall not have it for they wish to use it to coat the world in darkness and ice"

Cassie shivered, "Right, I guess I should start looking for it tomorrow…ah, Aries…how am I suppose to find it if I can't take it out?"

"Well, I shall give you locater tomorrow. I'm not sure if it will do a perfect match but it should be close"

"Right, okay. Well, time for bed" Cassie rolled over to lay on her side and Aries slipped under Cassie arm. "Night"

"Good night, Sailor moon"

And Cassie fell into a soundless sleep, unaware of the figure outside, watching her. The figure seemed to have sighed and then rushed off into the night. The clock on her bed-side table read 12:00.

A/N: Well, I think this was alright. Maybe a little shorter then the last chapter but still good. I wouldn't mind some pointers to help make my story better. So plz, review and how it was and how I can improve. Thanks for reading and keep on reading ^^


	4. MSS Ch3: Special at Heart

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 3:

Special at Heart

A/N: Okay, I have neglected this story but for a reason: Writer's Block DX I hate them. Thing was that I suddenly got this idea while I was at school, good thing I had an empty notebook in my bag. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. I have a plan…kind of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

Cassie woke up with the sun shining in from her window. She opened her eyes gently, thinking all that happened was a dream. She nodded to herself as she sat up, "All just a dream" she yawned and felt fur under her hand. She glanced down, seeing a black cat starch.

"Good morning, Sailor Moon" the cat said.

Cassie blinked, "Aries…so it wasn't a dream after all"

Aries sat up, "Of course it wasn't, if it were, do you really believe that you dreamed it"

Cassie glared, "Alright, I got it" she got out of bed and checked the time. It was an hour to noon. Cassie smiled, remembering that she signed up to help with the festival at her school. The 'Spring Blossoms Festival'.

Aries saw her smile, "What's up?"

Cassie shrugged, "Nothing really, just that this festival is happening tonight and I'm helpin" she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

She came out 15 minutes later and went to her closet, pulling on a deep red shirt with really short sleeves, just stopping at her shoulders. A deep blue pair of jeans with a silver crescent moon on her right hip and a silver star on her left. She pulled on a pair of socks and then black slip-on shoes. She went to the bathroom again, combing out her wet hair and putting it into a light braid. She then came out and to her closet again, pulling out a black hoodie jacket that had short sleeves and silver designs on it.

She turned to Aries as she grabbed a large shoulder bag, "Come on, Aries, we have to go. It's a ten minute walk to school"

Aries blinked in surprise, "You want me to come with?"

Cassie shrugged, "Well, we do need to find the person with the pure silver heart. The festival would be a great place to start"

Aries nodded as she thought about it, "Hmm, I see your point" she jumped into the bag, almost completely concealed.

Cassie walked down the stairs after closing her door behind her. She went into the kitchen to find her mother doing the dishes, "Hey mom"

The woman turned to her, "Hey sweetie" she got back to the dishes, "You slept for quite some time"

Cassie smiled, "Yeah, lots of homework" she grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit on the counter.

Her mother stopped and smiled, "I love how devoted you are to school, unlike your brother"

"I heard that!" a boy called from the living room. The sounds of a cartoon were also heard.

Cassie and her mother started laughing and her mother started doing the dishes again.

"I have to go somewhere" Cassie told her before taking a bite into her apple.

"Where?"

"To school" Cassie said after swallowing.

Her mother stopped, "On the weekend?"

Cassie nodded, "You know that festival I've been telling you about". Her mother nodded. "Well, it's happening tonight and I agreed to help out, so I have to go to school cause that's where it's held"

Her mother nodded again, "I see. Doing anything special?"

Cassie shook her head, "Nah, during tonight, I'll greet people coming in, hand out balloons and masks for the kids and help out setting up the play"

"I see. Well, enjoy yourself"

Cassie smiled, "I will"

"Can we go?" her little brother asked, coming out of the living room. He was 12 while she was 16, he had brown hair also but it was a lighter brown and he has blue eyes unlike her hazel ones.

Their mother thought about it, "I guess it couldn't hurt"

Cassie smiled, "Okay, its starts at six and people say it will last till after midnight but I doubt it, see you then"

The two nodded and Cassie took another bite of her apple as she left the house.

"I thought you'd never leave that house" Aries complained.

Cassie shrugged, "Whatever, let's get to more important matters"

Aries nodded and climbed out of the bag, "I do believe I promised you something"

Cassie stopped, "You did?" she thought for a moment. She nodded, "Yeah, something about a tracker"

Aries nodded, "Yes, let me get it for you" she then jumped into the air, flipped and caused a flip phone type of thing to appear. Cassie caught it before it hit the ground.

"What is it?" Cassie asked as she flipped it open.

"It's a scanner, it can also tell you who's going to be in trouble and as a normal cell phone, very handy"

Cassie nodded and put it in her pocket, having it nearby. "Okay, let's get going" Aries seemed to smile and jumped back into the bag.

Cassie sat into one of the chairs set up for the play, "Well, it doesn't seem any of these people are targeted"

Aries sat on her lap, nodding, "You might be right"

A girl with short shimmering black hair walked past them. Cassie's cell phone started ringing. She drew it out of her pocket, to find that it wasn't a call. She glanced up at the girl and whispered, "Hey, Aries. She's setting the signal off. You think she's it?"

"On your first day, I highly doubt it. But it couldn't hurt to stay close" Aries said, jumping into the bag.

Cassie had all of her work done with she got there so she was free till 5:30. It was 4:30 now and they had spent two hours walking around the school, waiting for the phone to go off. Now that she had something, she wasn't going to lose it. She followed the other girl, wondering how she was going to protect her while hiding from her.

Aries glanced out of the bag and saw seven guys walk by wearing odd clothing and big plastic noses, "What are they?"

Cassie glanced at them and then continued following the girl, "They're for the play. We're doing Snow White, they're the Seven Dwarfs"

Aries nodded, "Ah, what an odd world you live on"

Cassie glared down at her but shook it off. She stopped when the girl did and finally noticed the girl's outfit, "Hey, she's playing Snow White"

Aries glanced over, "Oh, what is Snow White's role in the play?"

Cassie looked down at her and then up again, "Well, she's the kind hearted towns' girl. The wicked witch who is also the queen asked a mirror who is the fairest woman in the land and it says Snow White. The queen sent Snow White into the Forbidden Forest. The queen thought that she had killed her but really, Snow White was very strong and kind so she befriended all the animals in the forest. Snow White found a cottage, she was very tired and didn't want to sleep outside went into it and fell asleep on the small beds inside. The seven dwarfs come and find her, liking her instantly and letting her stay with them"

"This is very a charming tale" Aries said softly, like she was touched by the story.

Cassie smiled and continued, "The queen then asked her mirror again and it still says Snow White. The queen, enraged, turns herself into a hag and takes a magic apple to Snow White. Snow White, who hadn't eaten for a bit, took a bite and falls. The queen left, thinking she killed her, which she did. The seven dwarfs find her and put in a glass case. They cried for her and the animals wept. Suddenly, a prince riding on her white horse comes up and feels Snow White nearby. He comes up, enchanted by her beauty, he kisses her and she opens her eyes. She was saved from death but love's kiss and the queen was never seen again. That's the end"

Aries nodded, "I understand. I know why her"

Cassie looked at her this time, "What?"

"Well, this girl plays Snow White. It'll help to play a kind character if you're kind yourself, right?"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah, I see what you mean. So you really think it's her?"

"I'm not positive but she might"

"Right" Cassie smiled. Her watch started beeping and she glanced at it, "Whoa! It's five. Time to go" Cassie ran off towards the gate.

It was well after 6 when Cassie saw her mother and brother come onto the school grounds. "Hey" she called, walking over.

"Wow, sweetie, this is amazing. I've seen your school and you've completely changed it" her mother told her.

Cassie smiled, "Thanks, but it wasn't just me, everyone else helped out too"

Her mother nodded, smiling.

"So, when does the play start, sis? You said you were helping" her brother asked.

"Hmm, I believe the girl in charge said eleven. Huh, guess this will go past midnight" Cassie smiled, "The play is two hours long"

Her brother smiled too, "Cool"

"Well, I'll see you around" and she left for her next line of work.

Cassie enjoyed herself as she helped around the festival. She watched over a few stalls when the person manning it had to leave for a bit. She helped give out masks and balloons, as well as small fruit candies. There was plenty to do and it made the time fly till the play. It was 10:30 when the girl in charge came up to her.

"Cassie, I would like you to help Leane get ready for the play" she said.

"Leane? Who is she playing?" Cassie asked while giving her balloons to a guy helping.

"She plays Snow White and she says that she'll need help with her dress"

"Right, I'm on it" Cassie told her and grabbed her bag.

Cassie walked back stage, looking for Leane, "Where is she?"

"Get out, you creep!" came a shout from an open door down the hall. Cassie ran down to it and when she got there, a guy with shimmering black hair and cold blue eyes stepped out, walking away.

'He looks familiar' Cassie thought.

"You're going to wish you didn't reject me" he said under his breath which Cassie was the only one to hear and then he left.

Cassie walked into the room to find a girl with black hair sitting on the floor. She had tears in her eyes and her dress clenched in her hands, "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up and stood up, "Get away" she spoke softly, scared.

Cassie lifted her hands, "It's alright, I'm here to help. Something about a dress?"

The girl relaxed a bit, "Oh, you must be Cassie, May said you were coming"

Cassie nodded, "And you're Leane. By the way, who was that creep?"

Leane laughed nervously, "I don't know. He said he was here to help but I remembered asking for a girl. I didn't let him and he went a little…creepy"

"Oh, I see" Cassie glanced at her watch, "Well, it's ten minutes till the play begins, let's get that dress on" she closed the so no more 'creeps' came in.

After the first two acts, Leane had to change into a different dress so she came back to Cassie. After that was done she went back out. Cassie left the back stage to watch the rest of the play. It was in the middle when something went wrong.

A guy with shimmering black hair appeared and Cassie remembered him, "Harasu" she breathed. She glanced down at Aries, "Should I?"

Aries shook her head, "No, get back stage, we can't let anyone see you transform"

Cassie nodded, "Right" she began moving though the crowd towards backstage. She went into Leane's dressing room. Once she had closed the door, she heard a scream. She glanced down at Aries, "Now?

Aries nodded, "Go"

Cassie smiled, "Finally" she took out her broach from her pocket and lifted it to the air, "Moon Prism Power!"

After the transformation, Sailor Moon glanced around outside the door, glad that no one saw. She then ran out onto the stage through a backdoor. She saw that people were running away in panic and Leane lying on the ground, pale and lifeless. She looked around and found Harasu standing not far from her. He smirked and stared at the heart crystal in his hand. A few seconds later, he frowned, "Not again!" he roared and threw the crystal away. It was about to shatter upon the ground but Sailor Moon caught it. "You!" he shouted and sent a flaming black raven at her. She jumped out of the way and landed near Leane. She placed the crystal in Leane's chest, which absorbed it. The color returned to her face.

Sailor Moon sighed. "Sailor Moon! Look out!" Aries called when coming up onto the stage. Sailor turned to find a raven shaped black flame coming towards her. She pushed Leane as far away as she could. She stood up to jump out of the way but someone grabbed her arms and she and the person moved away.

She turned to find a black suit and a white cape bellowing out behind. She looked up to find a smiling face looking at her, odd thing though, he was wearing a mask that covered his eyes. The name returned to her mind, "Midnight Guardian" she whispered.

"Glad you remember me" he said.

Harasu glared at the two and then vanished. Sailor Moon stood there in his arms, watching Harasu disappear. She turned to face the Midnight Guardian, looking to the eyes of his mask. He stared into hers.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He smiled, "Someday, you may know"

"But-" and he vanished, jumping away with his cape flowing behind him.

Aries stood by while she stared after him, "Who is him?" Sailor Moon whispered to herself.

Cassie watched the end of the play, the handsome prince kissing Snow White and breaking death's spell. As she watched, she couldn't stop thinking about how close she and he had been. She felt a connection to him, but didn't know what. One thing she did know, she would find out how he was, for sure.

A/N: Yes, I finished it! It took me three days to write this then two days to type it up. Although, it's a lot quicker than most stories. It usually takes me a week or two to finish those. Anyway, please tell me what you think! If you have any ideas that you want in here, tell me in a review and we can discuss the idea. If I like it, which I mostly likely will, I will dedicate the chapter to you cause it would be your idea. Thanks for reading and I really hope you continue. ^^


	5. MSS Ch4: Mercury's Tear

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 4:

Mercury's Tear

A/N: Chapter 4 is up. This was a toughy to write. I had writer's block for the most part but I finished it ^^ I don't really have anything else to say but…ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

Cassie sat in her room after finishing some homework. She had a test coming up that was only for a few selected students. But she has trouble studying, all she could think about was the Midnight Guardian, 'Just who is he?' she thought and sat up, 'And why all the mystery?' She just sat there, with her chin resting on her hand.

"Cassie? Cassie, are you listening?" Aries said from the bed but Cassie didn't seem to hear her. Aries jumped down from the bed and walked over to her. "Cassie?" she asked, pawing at her.

Cassie broke for her thoughts, "Huh?" she looked down at Aries, "Oh, what is it?"

"I sense Mercury approaching"

Cassie raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"Mercury, she's awakening. Her power is about to break free"

"By awaken, you man like me?"

Aries nodded, "Yes, exactly but let's hope she is fully awakened"

"Huh?" Cassie asked, she was confused by what Aries said but when was there a time she wasn't by anything that the cat said.

Aries sighed, "You're not fully awaken, you don't have your memories of your past life"

"I have a past life?"

"Yes, your life in the Moon Kingdom"

Cassie nodded, "I get it"

Aries smiled, "Glad you do. Anyway, tomorrow, we have to look for Mercury"

Cassie shrugged, "Alright with me but it'll have to wait till after school. I'm not ditching"

Aries nodded, "Fair enough"

The next day, school past by like a breeze. Cassie began to wander if she even heard anything in her lessons. But she'd worry about that later, she had a mission. She laughed at that. She went home and changed out of her uniform, heading back downstairs. "Going out for a bit" Cassie called.

"Alright, but be back before 10" her mother said.

"Kay" and Cassie walked out the door.

Aries came up next to her as they walked down the street.

"So…how do we find Mercury?" Cassie asked.

"If I am correct in sensing her sudden rise, then I'm pretty sure that the Dark Moon has as well"

Cassie stopped, "So we just wait for to get attacked? But…what if she has the silver crystal?"

Aries thought about it, "I don't think she will"

Cassie crossed her arm, "Fine" she didn't like this one bit. Aries strategy of finding the scouts felt wrong. She began to walk again.

A hour later, Cassie sat down on one of benches near a large fountain, "Aries, we've been walking for a hour and we haven't found any one that could possibly be Mercury"

"But I could feel her, she was really close, she still is" Aries whispered.

Cassie looked around at all the people spending their evening in the park on the sunny afternoon. "But you can't tell who?"

Aries frowned, "No, only if I wasn't a cat, I would've been able to find her easily"

Cassie sighed, "It's alright, let's rest here for a bit"

Aries nodded, resting her head on her paws.

They sat there for a few moments until they heard multiple screams. Cassie jumped up and ran towards the screams were heard. Cassie ran onto a street outside the park that was filled with people running while others had fallen to the ground.

Cassie saw one of those monsters that Harasu used, "He's doing this. That Harasu guy"

Aries ran up next to her, nodding, "I can sense Mercury" she looked at the many people. She didn't feel anything.

"Aries…"

"What?" Aries looked at her. Cassie was looking above them. Aries looked up too and gasped.

Up in the sky only a few meters from Cassie head were tons of heart crystals.

"What…" Cassie stared. She then glared at the monster, "They'll wish they never came to this planet"

"Cassie, look up!"

Cassie looked up again to find Harasu looking though the crystal, "Him!" she growled.

"Cassie, go and transform"

"Right!" Cassie ran behind a building that was nearby. She sighed, calming herself down and pulled out her brooch, "_Moon Prism Power!_"

The transformation began.

Sailor Moon rushed out from behind the building, touching her tiara slightly and a thought struck her, "I wonder…"

She stopped behind the monster and lightly touched her tiara, "_Moon Tiara Flash!_" the name had just popped in her head, so she said it.

But it didn't turn into a discus, it just shot a bright beam from her gem, hitting the monster. It fell over, stunned.

"Who?" Harasu turned, "You!"

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted doing a little stance.

"What was that?" Aries asked.

"Did I really just do that?" Sailor Moon asked herself, "Oh, God, I did"

A girl who was standing near the monster ran over to Sailor Moon. She was in the same class, Heidi. "Help" she gasped.

Harasu floated down onto the ground, "Here to save the day, yet again" he looked around, "Too bad that dude in the cape isn't here to save you this time" he smirked and raised his hands, shooting a black flaming raven at her.

Sailor Moon grabbed the girl and Aries, jumping out of the way. She stood behind him now. He was laughing, thinking he had defeated her.

"Whoever said I need saving!" Sailor Moon said. Harasu turned and glared at her. Sailor Moon turned to Aries, "Get her to safety"

"Right, Sailor Moon" Aries said and pulled on Heidi's pant leg, pulling her away.

"No, you don't" Harasu growled, rushing at Heidi.

Sailor Moon rushed at him, thinking of some way to stop him but didn't see the flaming raven that shot out of his hand. It hit her right in the chest, "Ah!" she fell backwards onto the ground.

Aries let go of Heidi and jumped at him, biting his arm.

"Ahh! You little beast!" he shouted, grabbing her and threw her into a building with a "Yoaw!" of pain.

Sailor Moon got up, but was too late.

He had Heidi by the throat, placing his on her chest. His hand went straight through and Heidi screamed in pain. He pulled his out, taking a heart crystal with it. Heidi crumbled to the ground, she had tears in her eyes, "No, who am I? Where is my purpose?"

Harasu stepped away from her, freaked out by her talking. He looked at the crystal, "This…it's not the silver crystal but it's not like the others"

Sailor Moon glared at him, having not heard him, "Give it back!" standing up fully.

Harasu glanced at her, "No, the Prince might find this crystal interesting"

Sailor Moon felt a sudden anger flow through her, "I said, 'Give it back'!" she rushed at him. He moved but she turned quickly, kicking out at his hand. The crystal flew into the air, "No!"

"Stop it!" Harasu shouted.

Suddenly, the crystal disappeared.

"What?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Men like you have no right to hold a heart such as this" shouted a voice behind them.

The two turned to find the Midnight Guardian.

"Don't you guys even take a break?!" Harasu shouted.

"I could ask you the same thing. Sailor Moon, catch!" the Midnight Guardian tossed the crystal to her and she caught it.

She smiled, "Thanks" she rushed towards Heidi.

"Stop!" Harasu shouted, rushing after her but a white rose stopped him, "What?" he turned to the Midnight Guardian.

"You're fight is with me" he said, pulling out a sword.

Sailor Moon stood over Heidi's body when Aries came limping over. "Oh, Aries, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, just put the crystal back" Aries told her. Sailor Moon nodded and crouched down to place the crystal on Heidi's chest, "Wait"

Sailor Moon stopped. She suddenly noticed that the crystal gave off a blue glow, like looking at the sun from underwater, "Wow…"

"This is Mercury. She's Sailor Mercury" Aries exclaimed.

"Then I have to give it back. We may need her" she moved to do so.

"Wait, don't put it in yet, place it over her head first, near the forehead. We need to give her Mercury's spirit first"

"Really? So, like this?" Sailor Moon asked, hovering it close to Heidi's forehead. Heidi closed her eyes and the light from the crystal seeped into her forehead, causing the blue symbol of Mercury to appear. The symbol then became a small oval crystal, then into a pendent that was blue with the symbol in white.

"Now, give her they heart crystal" Aries instructed.

Sailor Moon nodded and placed the heart crystal at Heidi's chest, which absorbed it.

Heidi blinked and stared at the pendent floating in front of her.

"Sailor Mercury, please take the pendent and say 'Mercury Power'." Aries said.

Heidi looked at her, "But I'm not…"

Suddenly, Heidi saw the monster behind Sailor Moon.

"Watch out!" she shouted, pushing Sailor Moon out of the way. This caused Heidi to take the hit and a deep scratch appeared on her back.

"Why you…" Sailor Moon growled, kicking out at the monster.

Harasu was sword to sword with the Midnight Guardian but saw his monster fighting Sailor Moon, "Yes, Kelldran, destroy her!"

Kelldran nodded and took Sailor Moon by the throat, throwing her into a wall.

Sailor Moon gasped at impact with the wall. 'She's fast' Sailor Moon thought. She stood up and faced Kelldran. Sailor Moon rushed at the beast kicking for her chest. But Kelldran caught her foot. Sailor Moon gasped in surprise as Kelldran picked her up by the foot and spun her around and letting go. Sailor Moon rolled across the ground, groaning to a stop.

"Sailor Moon!" the Midnight Guardian shouted but knew he couldn't help.

"Don't even think of helping her. You go and I'll finish off the blonde chick" Harasu taunted.

The Midnight Guardian glared at him but knew he was right. Sailor Moon was on her own this time.

Sailor Moon got up, breathing heavily. 'I don't think I'll last much longer' she stood her ground, waiting for Kelldran to attack.

"Sailor Mercury, you have to help" Aries cried.

"Stop calling me that, I'm not Sailor Mercury" Heidi said. But she sat there, with the pendent gripped tightly in her hand and the urge to help Sailor Moon growing stronger.

Kelldran disappeared from in front of Sailor Moon. "What?" Sailor Moon gasped, looking around. Suddenly, Kelldran appeared behind her.

"Sailor Moon, behind you!"

Sailor Moon turned to be struck in the chest and sent flying into the wall of a building, "Ahh!!" she screamed inaudibly. She fell to the ground. She tired to get up as Kelldran came closer but didn't seem to have the strength anymore. 'Get up. You have to get up!' Sailor Moon thought, 'Move!'

'If I sit here any longer, she'll die' Heidi thought. She looked down at the pendent and sighed. She closed her hand around the pendent, she knew what she had to do. She stood up and held the pendent in the air, "Mercury Power!" she shouted and felt power surge through her.

Water suddenly rolled over her, forming a ball around her. She felt her clothes disappear and new ones ripple onto her body. The ball burst, revealing in her new outfit, her blue skirt and collar. Both bows on her chest and her back were a lighter shade of blue, her blue boots with its light blue strip along the top. Her white gloves with their blue arm grab. Her now violet eyes shone in the light as her long blonde hair rippled into straight locks. She pushed her bangs from her eyes as a gold tiara appeared with a pure blue gem.

Sailor Mercury stood a bit behind Kelldran, who was about to do the final blow on Sailor Moon. "Stop right there!"

Kelldran turned to her, "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Mercury, champion of Water and Wisdom! I shall not let you harm her any longer! In the name of the planet Mercury, I shall punish you!"

Kelldran smirked, "Then I'll finish you first!" she ran towards Mercury with her sharp nails forward.

"I don't think so" Mercury raised her arms, "_Shine Aqua Pressure!_"

Kelldran stopped as two walls of water appeared on each side of her. They then moved quickly and struck Kelldran, causing her to fall over.

Sailor Moon stood up.

"Sailor Moon, your turn" Mercury called.

"Right" Sailor Moon said and pulled out her scepter, holding it in both hands and pointing it at Kelldran as she got up. "_Moon…_" She twirled in a circle three times slightly faster than normal, "_Cosmic…_" She stood in one place, spinning the scepter in many circles on her finger, "_Crash!_" She caught hold of it made a circle around her, casting it at Kelldran, who burst into moon dust with a screech.

Harasu growled, "You won't win next time!" and he vanished before attacking the Midnight Guardian. The Midnight Guardian sheathed his blade and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called.

He stopped.

She rushed toward him till she was close behind him, "Why do you keep saving me?"

He looked up at the moon and the star. After a few moments, he spoke, "I don't know"

"What?"

"I don't know what it is. But whenever you're in trouble, I know where you are. I rushed there as fast as I can, hoping that I'll be there in time"

"But…why?"

He sighed, looking at the ground, "That I wish to know" and then he vanished, rushing down the street.

"Every time we meet, I feel I know less about him" Sailor Moon whispered to herself. Sailor Mercury and Aries walked up to her.

"Come on, Sailor Moon" Sailor Mercury said, "Let's go home"

Sailor Moon nodded, walking the other way with them. She still felt him watching, but she liked the feeling.

A/N: XD wow, not so much between to finding the heart crystal but I had writer's block through all that. When I got to writing the fight, I had a clear idea. That's odd. Anyway, now we have Sailor Mercury, yay! Sorry if the title of the chapter misled you. Most of the Scouts have their power in the title. Tear sounded better than Aqua and Mizu, so I used Tear. Also, thanks for reading and I'm looking forward to the reviews you give me for your opinion, I like to see what you think. Enjoy the rest of the story.


	6. MSS Ch5: I Need a Hero

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 5:

I Need a Hero

A/N: Ha! Two chapters in one day. Sorry that the last chapter was a little fast-paced. I couldn't think of anything good before the fight XD Anyway, it was longer than chapter 3, so I think it's alright. So, I will like to say enjoy and keep reading!

I got the idea for this chapter from a song I was listening to. It's called 'I need a Hero', hence the title. Anyway, I'm pretty glad I listened to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

Cassie tossed and turned in her sleep and then shot up in her sleep, "Man, what's happening to me?" she asked herself as she looked out the window at the moon. She began to remember her dream.

_A girl resembling Cassie walked down the stairs of a large castle into a large hall filled with many people wearing masks and she seemed to be shining with a silver glow._

"_Happy Birthday, Princess" many men and women told her as she walked past. She smiled gently to all of them, walking out onto the balcony._

"_How can I be happy…" she whispered, "If he hadn't come for my birthday?"_

"_He who?" said a voice behind her. She turned to see a man standing in a white tux and wearing a black mask the only covered his eyes. A silver cape flowed down his back as his black hair shone. _

"_You came" she sighed in joy._

_He smiled and went to pull off his mask._

That's when she had woken up, she's been having theses for a while now. She began to wonder if she should tell Aries. She nodded, "I should, soon" she said softly and laid back down to sleep.

The next day, she woke up at the usual time and got ready for school. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Hey, Mom"

"Hey, sweetie. Hungry?"

Cassie nodded, "Sure"

Her little brother came into the room in school clothes.

"School starting again, Cammy?" Cassie asked, tussling his hair.

"Don't call me that" he said, swiping her hand away.

"Cameron, waffles or eggs?" their mother asked.

"Waffles, please"

"Cassie?"

"Can I have both?" Cassie asked sitting at the table.

Their mother smiled, "Sure"

After they had ate, Cassie headed for the door.

"Going somewhere?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, a place called school, maybe you've heard of it" Cassie told him.

"Ha, ha, so funny I forgot to laugh"

"But you just did" she slipped out the door.

"Wait…no fair!" he called.

Cassie laughed as she walked down the street. Aries came up next to her, "What's so funny?"

Cassie shrugged, "If you have a little brother, you'd know"

Aries sighed, "Yes. Anyway, now we have Mercury, 3 more to go"

Cassie stopped walking, thinking about last night, "Hey, Aries. I know this might sound silly but am I a princess?"

Aries nodded, shocked, "Why, yes, you are. How did you know?"

Cassie sighed, 'Got to tell her'. "Well…I've been having these dreams, of a princess in a beautiful castle and she just so happened to look like me" she explained.

"Right" Aries said, 'I wonder, has she dreamed of him…' she thought "Anything else?"

Cassie suddenly remembered the masked man, "No, nothing else"

Aries nodded, 'That's good' she thought, "Alright, let me look into this" and with that, she ran off.

Cassie sighed again, 'Why didn't I tell her?' she thought. She shrugged, "Whatever" she began walking again. She soon saw a girl with long shiny blonde hair walking ahead of her. She ran towards her, "Hey, Heidi!"

Heidi turned and smiled, "Cassie, right?"

Cassie nodded and began walking with her.

"So…" Heidi began. Cassie looked over at her. "Everything that happened yesterday, was real?"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah, head to believe, huh?"

"Very. It seems so unreal" Heidi laughed, "I mean, me, a kick-butt heroine? It doesn't seem possible"

"I know what you mean. Believe me, I felt the same way not 2 weeks ago" Cassie explained.

"You mean, you've been fighting…_evil _for weeks now?"

"Pretty much. But it's nice to have some help now" Cassie smiled.

Heidi smiled too, "I guess you're right. So, we're in this together?"

Cassie nodded, "Till the end. You, me and three others"

"And Aries"

Cassie laughed, "Yeah, and Aries"

The two girls smiled to each other as they walked to school. Suddenly, the two heard dreadful screams.

"What?" Heidi asked, wide-eyed.

Cassie sighed and a look of determination appeared on her face, "Let's go"

"Right"

The two ran off the road and into the street, away from school.

Cassie looked back, 'I knew this would happen, sooner or later' she thought.

Heidi stopped at a corner, "Come on, down the alley. We need to stay out of sight to transform"

Cassie nodded and the two ran that way down the alley way. Cassie ran ahead, bumping into someone as they rounded a corner, falling over. "Ow" she complained. Heidi came up behind her.

"Hey, you should watch it" complained a male voice in front of her.

Cassie glared and sneered, "Maybe you should look before walking" she stood up, he did too.

He clearly didn't like being talked back to, "Well, I'm not the one with a big head" he dusted himself off.

"Big head?" Cassie asked and then grow angry, "Hey, my head is not big. It is quite normal sized. At least mine's not full of hot air!" she slipped past him, with her fist clenched.

"Sorry" Heidi apologized as she slipped past also, "Cassie! Wait up!"

"Hot air?" he groaned, "Damn" he cursed himself. He looked back over her shoulder, "Why was I so mean? She looked so familiar that I just got so angry?"

"I can't believe there is such a guy like him out there, he was so rude" Cassie shouted as she walked, "Let's just get this over with, I need to punch something"

Heidi nodded as she walked along side her, "Yeah, but he didn't seem like that type of guy" she shrugged and there were screams again.

"This is far enough, I think we lost him" Cassie said as she pulled out her brooch. Heidi clipped off her pendent. "_Moon Prism Power!_". "_Mercury Power!_"

This time the transformation seemed different. Heidi formed in her ball of water but as Cassie raised her arms for the gloves, one of the arm's ribbons were blue. The rest were pink but it felt different, she felt stronger.

The transformations ended and Sailor Moon and Mercury stood ready to fight.

"Let's hurry" Mercury said.

"Right" Sailor Moon told her as they ran out of the alley onto the street that was crowded with unconscious people and glowing heart crystals.

"It's him, again, I'm sure of it" Sailor Moon said. She looked from side to side and spotted someone still standing over by a payphone. "Mercury, over there"

Mercury nodded and the two ran over. Sailor Moon just then noticed who it was, it was that guy from the alley, 'Why him?'

Mercury noticed too, "Stop!" she called.

He looked over with an eyebrow raised at their outfits, "Are you two looking for an Anime Con?"

Sailor Moon held back her anger, "No" she sighed to control herself, "You have to go, it's dangerous here"

He looked at the people, "I can see"

"And the cheerleaders appear" said a familiar voice.

Sailor Moon and Mercury turned to find Harasu. Sailor Moon glared behind her at the guy, "Just stay behind us"

"Sure" he said.

"And who's this?" Harasu asked. He stared at the guy, "He…he's different"

"Stay away from him" Sailor Moon said, 'What the? Why would I…'

"Or what?" Harasu shrugged, "Doesn't matter anyhow, I didn't come for the hearts this time, I came for her" he pointed at Mercury.

The two exchanged glances and smiled. They rushed towards him. He was surprised by their sudden attack but then smirked, "I'd say two for two" he snapped his fingers, causing to shapes to emerge from his shadow. "Toukai, Tetsu, take care of them"

The shapes formed two women, one with powder white skin and the other with pitch black. The white one had black hair and eyes while the black one had white hair and eyes. They turned to the girls.

"I'll get the black you, you get the other" Sailor Moon called to Mercury. She nodded and they split up.

The white one, Tetsu rushed at Mercury. Mercury dodged to the right and then turned, kicking out at Tetsu. But Mercury missed and Tetsu sent a white blast at her, knocking Mercury into a building nearby.

'These guys are crazy, righting monster in those messed up costumes" The guy though as he watched.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon called but had to dodge Toukai's attacks. She glared at Toukai.

Mercury got up, holding her right arm a bit. She lifted her arms, "_Shine Aqua Pressure!_"

And two walls of water formed on either side of Tetsu, slamming into her with great force. Mercury smirked.

A hand shot out at Mercury and pinned her to the building by her neck. Tetsu stepped from the smoke of the attack, smirking at her.

Sailor Moon tired to dodge as fast as she could but it was becoming more difficult. She didn't notice the person that was lying on the ground behind and she tripped over it when she stepped back to dodge. Toukai grabbed Sailor Moon's shirt and threw her into the wall near Mercury.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouted as she struggled to get free from Tetsu's grasp.

Sailor Moon stood up, "They've gotten tougher" she muttered.

Suddenly, an iron bar stroked out at Testu's arm that had held Mercury. Tetsu pulled her arm back in a screech of pain.

Mercury and Sailor Moon turned to find it was that guy who held that iron bar, "Now would be a good time to destroy them" he told them.

The two nodded. Mercury raised her arms as Toukai dashed up next to Tatsu. "_Shine Aqua Pressure!_" and two walls of water slammed into the two shadow figures.

Sailor Moon stepped up when the water cleared and she pulled out her scepter, then turned the scepter onto the shadows, pointing it at them. "_Moon…_" She twirled in a circle three times slightly faster than normal, "_Cosmic…_" She stood in one place, spinning the scepter in many circles on her finger, "_Crash!_" She caught hold of it made a circle around her, casting a bright white light at the two shadows, causing them to turn into moon dust.

"Must you always win!" Harasu shouted as he disappeared.

The guy dropped the bar and dusted his hands off.

"Thank you" Sailor Moon told him. He turned to her and then turned away. He began walking away. Sailor Moon glared at him, "Well, that was rude"

Mercury shrugged, "Let's go, we have to give all those crystal back"

"And here we go again" Sailor Moon muttered.

As he was walking away, a vision flashed into his mind. A man looking like him, a girl with brown hair and wearing a golden dress. The two held each other as a dark blast hurtled towards them and then it was gone. "What?" he muttered as he looked over his shoulder at the two girls, more so at Sailor Moon.

"Man, am I tired" Cassie groaned as she laid down on her bed.

"Bad morning?" Aries asked.

"Very, that Harasu guy decided to attack during school so I missed the lessons. Can't he take a break or something?"

Aries shook her head, "I'm proud you chose lives over school"

Cassie sat up, "Whatever, I guess I'm just good at heart" she looked over her shoulder out of the window at the moon, somehow feeling someone was watching her, somewhere.

A/N: Yes, the title is very misleading but I like doing that, mislead people XD its fun. Anyway, chapter 5, yes! I'm on a roll. Tell me what you think and please continue reading. I would also like some ideas cause I'm having a bit of writer's block for chapter 6 but I already have a plan for chapter 9 DX I have to think of stuff to go between that plan.


	7. MSS Ch6: Falling Foe

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 6:

Falling Foe

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I've been busy, anyway, I have decided to post up 5 chapters to make up for it after this one, so just wait for those. It will be this one today and 5 more another time.

Also, I had an idea for this chapter but then I lose it DX But after talking about it with my friend, we were able to come up with an idea but what really gave it to me was a chapter of _Codename: Sailor V _manga. I also was listening to some of my epic trailer music which just so happened to make me write more XD I hope you enjoy this and continue reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

Harasu sat in a chair in a dim space. He seemed to be floating in the chair as he thought with his eyes closed.

"Failure is a bad way to go" said a more gentleman like voice.

Harasu growled, "What do you want, Raion?"

A man with golden blonde hair that was tied back into a braid smiled as he stepped out of the shadows. His eyes glowed a bright green but flashed a deep red, "Nothing really, just sending a message. The Prince is growing impatient and is not please with all the failures you have been presenting"

Harasu glared at him, "That is why I must think of a new plan, a new way to find the crystal and to stop those meddling Sailor Scouts"

"They're only two girls in miniskirts, how hard can they be?" Raion suggested.

"They're more than they look. The most troublesome is that Sailor Moon"

"Here's an idea, I'll help with you with the plan and we can finally get rid of these Scouts"

Harasu thought about it, "They might not be able to handle against two warriors of the Dark Moon, it might work. Let's go" he stood up.

Raion smirked, "Lead the way" he told Harasu, following behind him, 'Now I can see for myself how these girls fare. Be careful, Harasu, your time is running out"

Cassie sat in her lesson, staring out the window. She was listening to the teacher for she couldn't pay attention long enough. The teacher was talking about the force of gravity and how the earth's core is the source of that pull that keeps us on the planet but Cassie only heard bits a pieces. She sighed as she looked into the sky, this Sailor Moon business was really tiring her out she couldn't concentrate at school at all. She began to wonder what life would be like if she had never became Sailor Moon.

Heidi glanced over at Cassie, feeling sorry and getting worried. She noticed that Cassie hadn't really been doing so well in school recently even since they met. She knew Cassie as one of the brightest kids in her year before she became Sailor Mercury. She began to start feeling the stress of being a normal teenage student and also the powerful Scout guarded by the planet Mercury. She began to wonder how Cassie felt, having been a Scout longer than her but also the leader of the Scouts, it must be stressful. She knew something had to be done.

After the bell rang for the end of school for that day, Cassie walked slowly down the road home. Heidi ran up next to her, hoping to cheer her up, "Hey, Cassie?"

"Hm?" Cassie grunted.

Heidi frowned, that wasn't much of a response, "Have you even gone to a concert?"

Cassie looked up with a questionable look on her face, "What?"

Heidi felt a hint of hope at getting her firend to respond, "I asked if you've ever gone to a concert before?"

Cassie shook, "Sorry to say, but I haven't. Never really had the time to"

Heidi smiled, "Well, I have two tickets to the new band in town and I wondered if you would like to come with me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. When is it?"

"Tomorrow, at 6 pm"

Cassie thought for a minute, it was the weekend, she had no homework due and Aries hadn't said she had any plans. It was a free day, literally. "I see no helping it, I'll go"

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow at 11?"

"Sure"

"Okay, see ya" Heidi called as she went down her street.

"Right!" Cassie called after her as she went the other way.

Cassie walked into her house, closing the door behind her, "I'm home!" she called.

"Hey, sweetie" called her mother from the kitchen, "Hungry?"

Cassie shook her head, "Not really, call me when dinner's ready" she pulled her shoes off, "I'll be in my room" she walked up the stairs and into her room.

She set her bag down on her desk and fell onto her bed.

Aries, who happened to be sleeping on the pillow, heard her thud. She stretched and sat up, glancing over at Cassie.

Cassie looked over at her, "I'm busy tomorrow" she said suddenly.

Aries stared at her, she had planned to have Cassie and Heidi to look for the silver crystal 'What could be so much more important?' she thought, "What's up?" she asked calmly.

"I'm going to a concert with Heidi" Cassie said as she sat up.

"You don't have time to fool around at concerts. You have your duty as Sailor Moon" Aries scolded her.

"Yeah, well, I have my life too. I can't only be Sailor Moon. I'm Cassie Shade, High School Student, not some magical super powered hero that saves the world from evil" Cassie countered.

"But you are!"

"I know!" Cassie shouted, hiding her face in her hands, "But I'm Cassie too, and I need to live my life, not just Sailor Moon's"

Aries was taken aback by Cassie's shout, nodding, "I understand. This Sailor Moon business is putting a lot of pressure on you that I've never noticed before. I think it's about time that you take a small break and have some fun" Aries smiled.

Cassie sighed and smiled too, "Thanks, Aries"

"But be sure to bring that scanner phone, it might help when you're gone" Aries told her.

"Okay, I'll bring it"

"And don't forget your brooch, anything could happen"

"I know, don't worry, I had planned to bring that. I never go anywhere without it" Cassie reasoned.

"Good" Aries jumped onto the window sill, "Have fun"

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked, kinda glaring at her.

"I need to get some new information. So I'll be gone for a while. Enjoy yourself and relax" Aries explained and then jumped out the window, running down the street.

"Information? What does she need new information for?" Cassie asked herself but ignored it. She changed into some normal clothes and headed down stairs for dinner.

The next day, Heidi came over at around noon to go shopping for some concert clothes at the mall. Heidi always bought a new outfit before going to a new concert, made her feel refreshed for the upcoming music. So Cassie threw on some matching clothes and left with some of her allowance savings. She didn't buy a lot of stuff so she always had enough money on hand.

The two girls walked into the mall, looking through many stores but couldn't find anything good.

The two girls bumped into some people, falling over for they were looking from window to window, not paying attention to what was in front of them.

"Oh, sorry" Heidi said.

"Yeah, that was out fault" Cassie chuckled.

The two looked up to see two good-looking guys. The raven haired one just scoffed, he had really cold blue eyes that gave Cassie a sudden chill, "Maybe you should pay attention" he growled.

"Now, now, Ken, be nice" the blonde said, his hair seemed to shine like gold and had brilliant green eyes.

Cassie stared at him as he held his hand out for hers.

"Let me help you ladies up" he said with a smiled.

Cassie took his hand and he pulled her up. After she was on her feet again, he helped Heidi up as well.

"Hiro, you're way too nice to women" Ken groaned.

Hiro shrugged, "Sometimes being nice has its advantages" he turned the two girls, "Don't mind Ken, he's in a cranky mood today. He just got dumped"

"I did not!" Ken growled angrily and turned his back to them.

"Come now, I'm only teasing you" Hiro exclaimed.

Ken scoffed and looked away.

Hiro sighed, "What a rough mood" he smiled to the girls, "Ladies, how bout as an apology, we take you to that new concert"

Heidi thought about it, "Well, guess it's alright"

Cassie grabbed Heidi's arms, "Just give a bit" she pulled Heidi around the corner to the restrooms.

"What's up, Cass?" Heidi asked as she straightened her shirt.

"I'm getting a bad vide from that Ken dude, something just doesn't feel right. I feel like I've seen him before" Cassie told her.

"You felt it too? He seems so familiar but I can't point where I've seen him"

"I think we should be careful, these guys might mean trouble, cause of who we are" Cassie suggested.

Hiro punched Ken on the shoulder, "Harasu, must you be so gloomy and cold? You're giving me chills just by looking at you, chill out, relax. We'll find the Scouts"

He glared at Hiro, "If we'll find the Scouts, Raion, why are we taking some clueless girls to the concert?" He asked his blonde companion.

"These two have strong energy releasing from their hearts. Either of them might have the silver crystal" Raion explained.

"I don't think so, just hurry up so we can get to the concert as planned" he turned away as the girls came back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Cassie told them.

"No problem, ken and I think it's about time to leave for the concert" Hiro said.

The girls nodded, "Alright right" Heidi said.

The four of them left the mall and to the road, the concert was right across the street and the lamps were beginning to turn on. When they were close to the stadium gates, the boys told them to stay where they were. They would be right back in a bit.

"They're not going to try and buy some tickets, are they? You said the concert was sold out…right?" Cassie asked her friend.

Heidi nodded, "Yeah, it's all sold out for the next three days then the band's leaving for somewhere else"

The boys came back, although Ken was rather slow about it, "Okay, we can go in" Hiro said, taking the girls hands. He led them to the gate with Ken following behind.

The gate manager smiled at them, "Good to see you, Master Hiro" he said as they past.

"What are you, some of an emperor?" Cassie asked.

"Not quite that" Hiro smiled.

The game them front row seats as Ken came up. "We'll be right back so don't wait up" Hiro told them as they two boys left.

"Those two are a bit odd" Heidi said.

Cassie agreed as the lights turned off and the music began to start. She glanced around, "They're not back yet"

"They did say not to wait for them" Heidi said.

The lights turned on over the stage to reveal a drummer in the back, a bassist to the left of the drums and the guitarist to the right. Two guys standing in front had their backs turned to the crowd as the crowd cheered, one was blonde and the other was raven haired.

"Wait a minute, isn't that…" Heidi started.

The boys lifted their heads and spun around, turning to the crowd as they began to sing.

"Hiro and Ken?" Cassie exclaimed.

They two boys sounded quite good but something about the words seemed wrong. Cassie listened to them and finally figured it out, she heard to sets of lyrics. One was with the music and sounded like it was "_We are Young! We have Heart!_ _Born into this world as it all falls apart. We are Strong! We don't Belong! Born into this world as it all falls apart._" While the other lyrics sounded like, "_Calling the Dark powers of Bird and Beast, we the spell on you of Eternal Sleep_"

"Heidi, this isn't right" Cassie said.

"I know, I think these guys are with the Dark Moon" Heidi agreed. She got up and ran out of the stands and behind them. Cassie followed close behind her. "We need to transform" she said.

"Right" Cassie said as she pulled out her brooch, Heidi pulled out her teardrop shaped pendent.

The two girls raised them into the air, "_Moon Prism Power!_" "_Mercury Power!_"

The girls ran out of the stands as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. The two rushed onto the stage, "Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Told you they'd come. The Scouts are drawn to danger" said the blonde.

"We are not!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Yeah, we kinda are" whispered Mercury.

"Whatever" muttered Sailor Moon, "In the name of the Moon!" she shouted.

"And the planet Mercury!"

"We shall punish you!" the two said in union.

"Damn, that's annoying" growled the raven haired guy, "Enough playing Human" a swirl of black fire swirled around him, it disappeared and standing there was Harasu.

"I knew there was something about him" Sailor Moon muttered.

"Guess you were right" Mercury commented, "But who's he?"

"I shall introduce myself at another time" the blonde bowed, "Till we meet again Sailor Scouts" he winked at Sailor Moon, disappearing in a flare of white flower petals.

"Damn you, leave it all to me, so be it!" Harasu shouted, "Tenten Girls, arise!" he called with vigor.

Three female forms appeared from shadows near his feet, they all seemed to be made of a metal, one copper, one silver, and one gold. They giggled as they bowed to Harasu.

"Finish off these brats" he shouted as he waved his hand.

The girls got to work, one of the them, the silver one's fingers became metal ropes. The copper one's hands turned into spinning blades. And the god one's hands glowed white with heat and her hands caught fire.

"This is crazy!" Sailor Moon shouted as they jumped back.

"We have to beat them, to stop Harasu" Mercury called as she dodged the copper one's blades.

"Right!" Sailor moon jumped over one of the silver one's metal ropes that seemed to be alive. She didn't seem the one of the ground behind her, making her fall. The other metal ropes wrapped themselves around her arms and legs, restraining her from attacking or even escaping.

The gold one saw that she was caught and walked over with fire falling from her glowing hands.

"No! Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouted and jumped over on of the blades rushing at her, she ran towards Sailor Moon and them.

Sailor Moon struggled against the hold of the metal ropes but it was hard to break free. She saw the gold one coming towards her and she saw toast, literally.

"_Mercury Double Splash!_" Mercury shouted as water shot from her gloved hands and soaked the two metal girls. The gold one's hands hardened and began to crack, shattering and falling to the ground. The silver one's metal ropes were suddenly hard to move, having gotten rusted, they feel part at the joints.

Sailor Moon broke free and jumped to her feet, "Glad to be out of that!" she rushed over to Mercury, "Thanks, nice attack by the way"

"It just came to me when I saw you in trouble" Mercury smiled as she looked at her hands.

They suddenly heard rattling metal behind them, they turned to find the copper one's blades aimed to cut off their head but it never hit. A white rose was stuck between its eyes, having made it fall over. Sailor Moon turned to see the Midnight Guardian standing no that far away. "Sailor Moon, finish it!" he shouted.

"Right!" she shouted as she summoned up her scepter and spun it, "_Moon Cosmic Crash!_" and all three of the Tenten Girls were turned into moon dust, "Never a problem" she smirked.

The Midnight Guardian walked towards them, "Good work, Sailor-" but he stopped when Harasu stood behind him with a blade to his neck.

"You coward!" Sailor Moon shouted as she ran towards them.

"Quiet, brat, or I'll kill your precious 'Guardian', you understand me" Harasu growled at her.

Sailor Moon touched her tiara as her scepter disappeared.

"Sailor Moon, no, you'll hit both of them" Mercury said next to her.

Harasu smirked evilly, "You'll attack us? Go ahead, try and hit me!" he shouted, amused.

"Shut up! It's only you I'll be hitting!" Sailor Moon shouted, she looked at the Midnight Guardian, looking him straight in the eyes through his mask, "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"That's rich, I'm going to enjoy this" Harasu mused.

The Midnight Guardian nodded, "I do, with my life, Sailor Moon"

Sailor Moon sighed, "That's all I needed to hear" she closed her eyes and focused. She opened her eyes suddenly, "_Moon Tiara Flash!_" she shouted with such strength that it shot out of her gem and hit Harasu directly in the face.

"Ahhh!" he cried as she backed up, lowering his sword. His hand was over his left eye and he glared up at them with such anger, "You haven't seen the last of me!" he vanished in a burst of flames.

Sailor Moon ran up to the Midnight Guardian who was knelling on the ground, "I didn't hit you, did I?"

He shook his head, "Your aim was perfect" he smiled at her and took her hand. A blush formed into her cheeks. "I hope to see you again, Sailor Moon" he leaned down and lightly touched his lips to hers, kissing them. They separated, "Till next time" he left with Sailor Moon standing there, her face glowing red and her hands clenched.

She touched her lips, feeling the ghost of his lips, "He kissed me" she said softly.

Mercury tapped her shoulder, "Sailor Moon, I don't think we have to time to think about that"

Sailor Moon turned to her, "Why? What's up?"

"That" Mercury pointed at the crowd of people staring at them, including a lot of cameras.

"Don't tell me…" she looked around, "That all that fighting we just did…" she looked at Mercury, "ended up on TV…Live" she looked at the crowded again, "All over Japan!" she shouted.

A/N: There, I finished! I have been totally off and on with this chapter ever since exams finished and now that I'm back into school after a long summer. I finished writing this a day before I leave for the states but I was unable to type it before and while I was there. DX So I'm doing it now, a month into school, life just isn't kind to me. Now that I have gotten it up, I don't have to make my fans wait any longer. I am so very sorry for the very long and uneventful wait. But after this one, I will post up 5 other chapters all in one day at an apology, which I hope you all forgive me for. I am currently writing chapter 11 and typing up chapter 7. So on the 5 chapter day, I will be posting up chapters 7, 8, 9, 10, as well as 11. So I hope you all forgive me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.

Push the review button, you know you want to and I want you to, so be kind, review.


	8. MSS Ch7: Complications Part 1

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 7:

Complications

Part 1: Tide of the Dark

A/N: I know I promised to post up 5 chapters but I am having trouble writing chapter 11, so, I decided to post up the four I already had done and stop keeping you all waiting. Again, I am really sorry about the really late updates so far. I hope I am forgiven for my lateness and maybe a bit laziness (I have to admit it). I hope that you guys like this one, which happens to be a Part 1 of a Whole idea XD Anyway, please enjoy and forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

Cassie sat on her bed while Heidi sat in a chair by Cassie's desk. Aries stood on the table in the middle of the room, glaring at them.

Cassie sighed, already knowing what was coming.

"You were on TV?" Aries stated.

Cassie nodded.

"Live?"

Cassie nodded again, feeling the anger in every word.

"All over Japan" Aries sighed, "As the Sailor Scouts?"

Cassie nodded, ready for the paining lecture that they were careless, almost got defeated by the Dark Moon as well almost revealing who they were.

"I don't have the energy for this" Aries sighed, "Whatever, you have to take responsibility for your actions. Continue fighting but try not to get cause transforming. Your secret identity is meant to be secret to protect yourself as well as those around you"

"So…you're not mad?" Heidi asked.

"I see no reason to be. I knew this would happen sooner or later. It's a good thing that you look nothing like your former selves as the scouts" Aries explained.

"Hey, I didn't want to be on TV" Cassie complained.

"Cassie!" shouted her little brother from outside the room. Heidi turned to Cassie while Aries jumped up onto the bed next to her. Cameron walked in, which seemed more like he ran in, "Look at the JV News" he snatched her remote from her table and turned her TV on, turning to the News Central Channel.

The girls looked to see a man with pale blonde hair holding some papers and gesturing to the video that was over his shoulder.

"_Last night at the DM concert, two girls in what seemed to be a school uniform with mini-skirts and tiaras attacked the two lead singers, one who turned into a dark clothed man while the other disappeared completely. A search for the missing man is still in progress but with no luck. The one remaining man had seemed to conjure up three metal robots in the frame of female models, which had attacked the two girls. After some struggles, the female 'heroes' had aid from a masked man in a white tuxedo and the one who went by the title 'Sailor Moon' turned the metal models into glittery dust"_

A scene appeared the TV with Sailor Moon while twirling her scepter, _"Moon Cosmic Crash!"_ she shouted as white light had flashed.

Cassie flinched at see herself on screen while Aries sighed.

"_The unknown 'Sailor' in blue seemed to be just as strong as this 'Sailor Moon' but unable to defeat the women with only her powers alone"_

Sailor Mercury appeared on the screen, _"Mercury Double Splash!" _water shot from her gloved hands which struck two of the metal girls, releasing Sailor Moon from their holds, who had ran over to Mercury.

"_Thanks, nice attack" _Sailor Moon told Mercury.

Heidi hid her face with her hands.

"_But that was not the end of the drama" _The news anchor said, _"The man in dark clothing attacked the masked man, taking him hostage. The girl, 'Sailor Moon' struck the man in dark clothes, causing him to run away. If you're watching this now, you probably thinking this is a hoax put on by the cast of the concert directors or us, the JV News. But there were witnesses everywhere in the concert seats, as well as those who were just passing by at the moment"_

He had waved his hand as a new scene appeared on the screen, replacing him. _"Do you think if was a show put on by the managers of the band or area?" _said a voice that was not in the screen.

A woman with black hair with her friend who had pink hair looked into the camera. The one with black hair spoke first, _"I'd say with was all real, I'm a cast director, so I look for talented actors, but what was shown on that stage was no act, those girls were the real deal" _her friend stepped in.

"_I work on making everything look real in those fantasy movies and shows, those effects up there, those were not done with a computer. I have to agree with my friend here, everything that happened on that stage, well, it may be hard to believe but I saw it, those girls, well, I guess what I'm implying is that there is some kind of evil out there and those girls, those two teens, are there to protect us"_

A man replaced the two girls in the screen, _"I didn't really believe it myself but as I watched those girls fight, fight that man even with him taking a hostage, those girls fought him to the end. And I just said to myself, this is all true, those girls just saved our lives"_

A different woman with two kids next to her replaced the man, _"Well, to those who are watching this wouldn't believe it, but I was there, I saw with my own two eyes. I just have to say, well, it was real"_ The boy shouted, _"I still can't believe it! I would totally want to meet those girls, they rock!"_ the mother giggled at her son. The girl joined in, _"If I could, I would want to be with them, part of their gang, fighting the forces of evil!"_

The news anchor appeared back on the screen, _"To view more interviews with the witnesses, please visit our site. But as we asked those people what they had saw, we all had one real question everyone is asking" _a picture of Sailor Moon appeared over his shoulder, _" 'Who is Sailor Moon?' "_

Cassie's brother smiled up at her, "Isn't it cool, we have our own heroines!"

Cassie faked a smiled, "Really cool"

"I would love to meet them" he muttered, looking back at the TV.

Cassie blushed and took the remote, "Okay, Cammy, out of my room" Cassie pushed him out and closed the door. She turned off the TV and turned to Heidi, "This is worse than I expected"

"I'd have to agree with you, we better be more careful" Heidi said, sighing.

In a dark chamber, stood a throne shrouded in shadows with the only thing visible was white hair and red eyes, "Harasu!" called a voice from the throne that held much power in it.

Harasu appeared with a black of black fire. His raven black hair settled as the flames died. He looked up slightly at this prince with cool dark blue eyes, hiding his left eye with what little hair he had over his eyes. "You called, my Prince" he said with devotion.

"How much longer do you plan on taking to find the Silver Crystal?" the Prince asked from his shadows.

Harasu bowed his head, "I know I'm taking longer than it should but I think I'm close to a breakthrough"

"I hope you mean that you know who has it"

"Oh course!" Harasu said with anger in his eyes.

"Your Majesty, you don't believe what this failure of a warrior is telling you, do you?" said a male voice from the shadows behind Harasu. Raion stepped from the shadows, smiling evilly at Harasu.

"Scum" Harasu muttered.

"Only to those I dislike" smiled Raion.

"Enough!" the Prince shouted.

The two warriors bowed.

"Raion, do know speak out of turn" the Prince told him, Raion nodded. "Harasu, my patience for you is growing thin, I'd be more careful for the next few days"

"I understand, my Prince" Harasu muttered, leaving in a burst of black flames.

"Raion, do not freight, your turn to power will soon arrive. I feel Harasu is running off his destiny soon" the Prince said with a smile in his voice.

Raion smiled, "Of course, my Prince. I shall await the arrival" he then disappeared in a spiral of white petals.

Cassie and Heidi talked about how they were going to take care of this TV business with Sailor Moon as well as how to fight evil when they would most likely get watched on TV again.

"We'll have to find more hiding places to transform" Heidi suggested.

"Yeah, with all this busine–" Cassie was cut off by someone bumping into her. She and the person fell, who must've been reading because a book fell on her head and bounced onto the ground. "Ow!" she complained.

The guy looked up, "You again?"

Heidi gasped as she crouched down next to Cassie.

Cassie looked up while rubbing her head, it was the same black haired guy she bumped into last time, "You?"

"Ah, so glad you can remember" he said sarcastically.

Cassie glared, putting her hand down to stand up but felt something that was the ground under her hand. She glanced over at it to see a hard cover book with a guy holding a Katana. She read the tile as she picked it up as well as standing up, "'The Art of Professional Swords Skills'?"

He glared at her and snatched the book from her, "It is a crime to read a book about swords?"

"No, it's just not that normal to see a guy reading it, although, I guess you count as not normal" she snapped.

He grunted and walked past her, shoving her out of the way.

She glared until she saw a wallet from the corner of her eyes where he had fell. She picked it up, "Hey! Wait!" she called.

But he didn't turn.

"Oh, this sucks, I don't even know his name" Cassie muttered.

"Shouldn't it say in there?" Heidi asked, pointing at the wallet.

Cassie sighed and opened the wallet, glancing at the name on the driver's license. 'Zander Kean' it said, "That's easier" she muttered. She turned to Heidi, "Be right back" she turned and ran after him.

"Alright, see you at the café" Heidi called. She sighed and started heading the way they were going.

"Hey! Dude!" Cassie called after him yet he still didn't turn, 'Fine!' she thought, "Zander, will you stop already!" she shouted.

He turned with a shocked look on his face, "How do you know my name?"

Cassie waved the wallet in his face, "You should take better care of your junk"

He glared and snatched for the wallet but Cassie pulled it from his reach, holding it behind her back. He glared down at her, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know, a 'thank you' maybe?" she snapped.

Zander sighed, "Alright, thank you for returning my wallet"

Cassie smiled with victory, "That's better, you're welcome" she handed him his wallet, but when their hands brushed, they both felt a jolt just neither could understand of what or why, "Ah, anyway, I have to be going" she turned to leave.

"Sure, but since you know my name, I think an introduction is in order" he glowered.

Cassie smiled nervously, "Alright, so you're Zander, I'm Cassie" she looked behind her, "Now I really have to go" she turned and ran down the street.

He started after her then at his wallet, "Crazy kid" he muttered and headed home.

Harasu sat in his space, thinking of a new plan to get this new target's heart crystal without any disturbances from the Scouts.

Female laughter was heard echoing the small space.

His head shot up at the sound, glancing around as he floated.

"_Look, sister, the little crow's all tired out from fighting with those little Sailor Scouts"_ one voice said with a slight deep voice of a female.

"_I noticed, sister, beaten by the new-born light"_ said a voice a bit more high and gentle. She chuckled.

"_New-born light just starting to play"_ the first giggled.

The two continued laughing at him from the shadows.

"Shut up!" Harasu shouted, "I need no mock from the Prince's two devil, nor do I need your help" he muttered, irritated as well as angry.

"_Oh, don't worry, little crow, we're not here to help" _the first said.

"_We're here to merely give you a suggestion" _convinced the second.

"I'm a _Raven_, you witches, and I'm not interested" he closed his eyes to think.

"_Then only answer a question for me" _the second spoke, _"Is this 'Sailor Moon' weaker when the blue 'Sailor' in not around?"_

Harasu's eyes shot open, "Yes"

"_So wouldn't it be easier to separate the two and take her out?" _asked the first.

He nodded, "I've proved it, it was always when they were together I failed"

"_Except the first few times, when she was alone and brand-new" _the first snickered.

Harasu glared into the shadows, "Go, you do not belong here" he growled.

The two laughed which faded until it was no longer there.

Harasu smirked as a plan began to form in his head.

Cassie rushed into her house, for it had started raining the minute she left the café. She closed the door and was soaking wet.

Her brother passed, "Eww, you smell like wet dog" he complained.

Cassie glared at him but rushed upstairs and into her room, going to take a shower.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair was still wet but smelled like cherry blossoms and she was wrapped in a towel. She headed to her closet and pulled out some clothes, pulling them on.

"Cassie, thank god you're here" Aries explained from the bed.

Cassie glanced over at her as she pulled her top on, "What's up, Aries?"

Aries pointed to the cell phone which detected potential 'pure heart crystals', "We have trouble"

Cassie walked over and picked it up, opening it, "Doesn't seem to be detecting the silver crystal, so someone's being attacked?" she asked, looking at Aries.

Aries shook her head, "No…" she started, "Two people"

Cassie gasped.

A/N: Finally, chapter 7 and with a total cliffy ^^ yes, I planned to have this part to be split into two chapters. I got that bored and decided to feel a little evil (Mwahahaha!) anyway, hope you enjoy it as much as I did ^^ keep reading!

Push the review button, you know you want to and I want you to, so be kind, review.


	9. MSS Ch8: Complications Part 2

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 8:

Complications

Part 2: Falling of a Drop

A/N: Again, I'm sorry that this is only a 4 chapter update when I promised a 5 chapter update. But would you rather have the 4 chapter update now or the 5 chapter update which would probably not come until maybe May. I really hope I am forgiven. This is number 2 of the chapters. I hope that you guys like this one, which happens to be a Part 2 of a Whole idea XD Anyway, please enjoy and forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

"Two targets, right now?" Heidi asked over the phone, she was sitting on her bed, looking at a few text books for an upcoming exam.

"That's what Aries told me" Cassie told her on the other end, "We have to meet up, now" Cassie was walking about her room, talking on the detector phone.

"Alright, where is it closest to?"

"Ah, that's the problem…they're separate attacks" Cassie explained.

"What? Do you…do you think that golden haired guy is helping again?"

"Surprisingly, I don't. Those two don't seem to get along, so I don't Harasu would want to work with him again, whoever he was" Cassie commented, "But we do have to remember, Harasu has made more than one minion before"

Heidi shivered, remembering the Tenten girls, "Very true, okay…does the fountain in central park seem like a good enough place to meet up"

Cassie nodded and realized that Heidi couldn't see her, "Yeah, I think that would have to do. We can't waste time picking a place to meet"

"Got it, I'll be there" Heidi said before hanging up. She glanced at her bedroom door, hearing snores. She sighed and pulled on a jacket, she then walked to her window across from her desk. She suddenly realized the benefits of being an only child, she opened the window and climbed out onto the lawn. She ran to the bike rake next to the house, pulling her bike off. She hopped on and pushed off, heading for Central Park.

Harasu hovered over the city as storm clouds began to loom in. He smiled at the oncoming rain, thunder and lighting. He glanced around, wondering where the girls would come in at until he saw a flash of pink and blue near the fountain in Central Park. He smirked as he turned around, heading towards the large building where his target was.

Cassie and Heidi transformed into Sailor Moon and Mercury upon meeting at the fountain, neither talked except to shout out their activation chants.

Sailor Moon glanced at the detector phone, "One to the east and the other is a bit north" she told Mercury.

"You take the closest and meet up with me once you finish" Mercury suggested.

Sailor Moon nodded and the girls parted, Mercury going east and she going north.

Aries ran into the area of the fountain, only catching a glimpse of Mercury but not of Sailor Moon. She sighed and ran after Mercury, knowing either would meet up with the other eventfully.

Sailor Moon ran towards a building having the detector phone with her, signaling that the target was inside. She nodded and ran inside, hoping she wasn't too late.

Sailor Mercury followed the on her scanner visor, turning down many roads until she ended up in another park. She ran through, watching the detector. She ran into a person lying on the ground who seemed to be unconscious but not like a homeless person by the looks of their clothing. Mercury got a sneaking feeling but stood up and walked over. She knelled down, placing her hand on the person's shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mercury asked, rocking their shoulder a bit.

They opened their eyes slightly, "Who are you?" a woman gasped, whisper-like.

Mercury sighed, "I'm Mercury. I'm here to help. Now, are you hurt? Everything fine?"

The woman smirked ever so slightly, "I'm great now that you here" she sneered, snatching Mercury's wrist and threw her into a light post.

Mercury grunted as she slammed into the bar of the post, "What?" she gasped as she braced herself on her hands as she fell on the ground.

The woman stood up as her skin seemed to peel away. Her pale skin fell to the ground to reveal pitch black skin with white markings all over her. She had a red design tattooed over her chest and four arms peeled from her back, revealing claw like fingers.

Mercury watched as the woman transformed from a helpless human into a dangerous monster, "What? How? What happened to the target?" she asked herself.

The woman heard her who now resembled a spider in human shape, "There wasn't one!" she chuckled.

"But…so, you disguised yourself as one?"

"Think about it, little girl. I thought he said you were the smart one" the lady chuckled even more as she teased the girl.

Mercury closed her eyes as she tried to figure out Harasu's devious plan and suddenly gasped, "Sailor Moon!"

"Right on the dot, little girl, your prize" the lady smirked, "Eternal Sleep!" she shrieked as she rushed at Mercury.

Sailor Moon scanned the whole building and found dark power located on the roof. She nodded to herself and to the elevator only to find that there wasn't one, "What? Are these people crazy? A 20 story building and no elevator" she sighed and rushed for the stairs, dashing up as fast as she could.

Mercury dodged the spider lady's attacks with all 6 arms as best as she could but began to feel like she was losing speed. She never had enough time to attack, having arms come from all directions.

The woman was exploding with laughter, watching Mercury's feeble attempts to dodge and attack.

Mercury jumped into a fountain and felt power rush over her, making her glance at the flowing water around her feet.

The woman rushed to do a final strike to take out Sailor Mercury.

Mercury knew what to do, "I call upon the Power of Mercury!" she shouted as she raised her arms.

The lady smirked as she thought it was a joke when she slapped face first into a wall of water.

Mercury gasped as a wall of water had formed from the fountain. She smiled as she spun, "_Shine Aqua Pressure!_" she shouted as two more walls of water appeared on either side of the women, slamming into her with the third.

The woman crumbled onto her knees, glancing up at Mercury and suddenly smirked, "You can't finish me off"

Mercury raised her hand, "Wanna bet" she placed her index finger on the woman's forehead, which caused a blue crescent moon to appear. It began to glow blue until it flashed, causing the woman to turn into silver water.

Mercury stepped back in surprise. Aries ran up next to her, "You have unlocked your powers, not your true ones but really close" she smiled, "So, where's the target?"

Mercury glared down at the puddle and smiled sheepishly.

"You mean her? You just turned the target into water?" Aries shouted panicky.

"No, no, that was one of Harasu's shadows. She pretended to be the target, when she really wasn't. It was a trick" Mercury explained quickly.

Aries nodded, "That makes sense, but if she was a trick…" she gasped, "That means Sailor Moon went after the real target, the one Harasu will attack. She's gonna do it alone, you need to get to her right now!"

Mercury realized it too, how the leader would be weakened without her there. She ran out of the park and pulled up her visor, tracking the detector phone.

Sailor Moon rushed off the stairs onto the roof. She flanked around, seeing no one, "That's so odd" she muttered. She took a step forward, making her fall on her hands and knees. Scratching her up, "Oh, come on!" she shouted as she stood up and turned to find Harasu standing there. She finally noticed the sleeping body of a man on top of the stair well.

"So good of you to stop by" Harasu smirked, "For your demise"

Sailor Moon glared, "Yeah, right. The only demise we'll be seeing is yours!" she told him as she tapped her tiara, "_Moon Tiara Flash!_" she called and a bright blast shot out at him.

He pulled out his raven blade and the blast hit it, being absorbed, "Nice try but I've learned all of your tricks" he spun the black and then pointed the tip at her, "_Raven Flash!_" he shouted and the same blast shot out at her.

She gasped but jumped out of the way just in time, "Dammit!" she muttered, she stood up again but this time pulled out her scepter, "_Moon Cosmic Crash!_" she shouted and shot her bright shining crescent moon at him.

But again he blocked it with his blade, absorbing it.

"No…" she gasped.

Harasu smirked as rain began to fall and thunder roared while lighting flashed.

"_Raven Crash!_" The same attack shot out at her as lighting lit up her face. The blast hit her dead on, right in the chest. An explosion appeared and threw her off the roof. She fell with the rain as her eyelids grew heavy. She saw something white flow over her before her eyes closed and she blacked out.

Mercury rushed to the building only in time to see the explosion and the smoke. But that was it, no Sailor Moon and no flash from her scepter. She suddenly heard Harasu's evil laughter from top the roof, "No!" Mercury cried as fears formed in her eyes. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

Aries ran up to her, gasping for air, "Mercury?"

Mercury choked on her words but forced them out, "I was too late" she gasped, "She's gone"

Aries gasped sharply and looked up at the roof, feeling tear creep into her little cat eyes.

Sailor Moon awoke with her head against a wall. A figure stood in the light making her stand up sharply but lost her balance.

"No, don't get up. I'm a friend" he told her as he stepped out of the glare to help her sit back down again. He smiled at her as she glanced at him masked face, it was him, the Midnight Guardian.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked as he helped her sit down on the ground.

"You're in an abandoned warehouse and you had fallen off a 20 story building, about to fall to your death" he told her as he sat down next to her.

She stared at him, "You caught me? From a fall that was under 20 stories?"

He nodded.

"Why?" she asked suspicious.

He shook his head, "I don't know" he looked at her and held her chin with his hand, "You…you just feel very important to me"

"But wh-?" she began but was silenced by his lips crashing into hers. She closed her eyes and her hand brushed his cheek.

"That is just so romantic" crowed Harasu at the door.

The two parted sharply, but surprised to be found so quickly.

"Surprised? It wasn't hard to find you when you carry that detector everywhere" he told them.

Sailor Moon's hand shot at the phone on her hip. She glared back at him.

"How predictable you Scouts have become" Harasu chuckled.

"Did you predict this?" she shouted and rushed at him, kicking his gut.

He reeled back and held his gut, "Why you?" he growled.

Sailor Moon smirked and did a spin, kicking him in the side which sent him flying into a crate.

Harasu pushed a large piece of wood off him, glaring up at her. But was surprised to see her hand on her head like she was gonna faint.

The Midnight Guardian rushed to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm alright now but I just suddenly felt dizzy" she told him as she looked up at him.

"You moved to fast after your last battle" he explained as he sat her down, "Rest awhile, I'll take care of the raven"

Sailor Moon nodded as she sat against a crate.

"Well…aren't you two just the cutest thing" Harasu growled as he pulled himself from the shattered crate.

The Midnight Guardian pulled out his sword and turned towards him.

"You want to fight me, I'm honored but I have to decline. I have other matters to take care of" Harasu bowed to him, "Arise, Kikyo" he muttered and a woman in an armored outfit stepped out of the shadows. She wore white leather with blood red armor, her long silver hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her eyes flashed red.

"You called master?" she asked as she bowed to him.

Harasu nodded, "Finish him" he ordered, pointing at the Midnight Guardian.

"Yes, master" Kikyo mused as she stood up and faced the Midnight Guardian. She pulled out her twin katanas and fixed their points at him.

The Midnight Guardian glared at the two as he braced himself.

Kikyo rushed at him and attacked non-stop but he blocked them all.

While Harasu watched the two fight, he began to think of a way to finally destroy Sailor Moon.

Kikyo suddenly attacked with such strength that she flung the Midnight Guardian into one of the stone walls.

The Midnight Guardian grunted as blood splattered the ground from his mouth. Blood trailed down the corner of his mouth as he stood again to fight.

Kikyo suddenly grabbed his neck in a tight grip and squeezed until he dropped him sword. "Prepare to die, little man" she chuckled.

"Never" he gasped as he tried to break free when it was useless.

"Good, Kikyo, now finish him!" Harasu shouted.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted, her hand flying up as a crescent moon appeared on her palm. It suddenly shot out and hit Kikyo's arm, blasting it clean off.

"AHH!" Kikyo screamed and she looked at her cut off arm, "You brat!" she rushed at her.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, waiting for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Kikyo held in front of her but not attacking.

"Why can't I move?" Kikyo questioned angrily.

Sailor Moon suddenly saw the pulsating shield around her that glowed silver, "What?"

Harasu roared with rage, "Even without that Sailor Mercury you're still a pain!"

Sailor Moon smiled, "It won't stop there!" she pulled out her scepter and pointed it at Kikyo, "This is for hurting the Midnight Guardian!" she closed her eyes and then opened them, "_Moon Cosmic Crash!_" Kikyo turned into moon dust.

Harasu growled.

"This is for harming all those innocent people!" she shouted and on Harasu, "_**Moon Cosmic Crash!**_" and it hit him but had only wounded him.

"You-"

"AND this, this is for ruining my life!" she raised her arms, "_**MOON COSMIC CRASH!**_" a large silver bolt shot out at Harasu, who vanished into black flames.

"You'll regret this, I swear!" Harasu's voice echoed.

"Damn, got away" Sailor Moon muttered. The scepter disappeared and she rushed to the Midnight Guardian's side.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

He groaned and opened his eyes behind his mask, "Sailor Moon?" he looked around, "What happened? Where's Harasu?" he sat up.

"Careful" she sighed, "Harasu's gone, fled again to plot his next attack"

The Midnight Guardian nodded and stood up but fell against the wall as blood flowed from his mouth as well as his head.

"You're hurt" she gasped.

"It's nothing" he muttered and took a step forward, stumbling over his feet but Sailor Moon caught him.

"Let me help, you can't walk on your own, not with that injury"

"It's fine, just hurry to your friend. She's probably worried" he stepped forward and but with his hand against the wall.

"And you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine" he smiled back at her, "Trust me" he said, looking right into her violet eyes with his deep sea blue.

Sailor Moon stated at him but nodded, "Alright, goodbye…and thank you…for saving me" she left.

"I should be thanking you" he muttered as he pulled off his mask, "Sailor Moon" Zander said.

A/N: Naha! Cliffhanger! I am so evil! I will tell you nothing and you can't make me. I won't talk, I tell you, I won't (Yes, if you hadn't noticed, I'm hyper).

Anyway, tell me what you think, has it gotten better? Worse? Tell me! I have to know! Also, if you have any advice to make my story better, please tell me so I can improve, I want to be a novelist. Keep reading!

Push the review button, you know you want to and I want you to, so be kind, review.


	10. MSS Ch9: Jupiter's Thunder

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 9:

Jupiter's Thunder

A/N: Yay, chapter 9 ^^ Jupiter, now hmmm… ^^ anyway, this is the third one for my four chapter forgiveness thing. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

Cassie stared out the window of her school, watching the black storm clouds rolling in. Rough winds rattled the windows against their frames but no rain fell and no lighting flashed, there wasn't even a single sound of thunder. She began to wonder if the clouds would just pass over with nothing as a raindrop falling. She sighed and turned back to her math book, solving some of the many problems that were assigned.

Heidi walked up to Cassie as they walked home, "I have a weird felling about this storm" she told Cassie.

Cassie sighed, "Like something big is going to happen?"

"Exactly, I can't put my finger on it but I know something's going to happen, one that will majorly change our lives"

"It's not like their changed much to begin with" Cassie groaned, remembering how Harasu had escaped her attack.

"True, turning into the 'Saviors of our World' is pretty big as well"

"I just hope nothing happens, it likes to be like a bad storm coming in"

"I have to agree, I wouldn't want to be in that storm, let along fighting in it" Heidi shivered.

"Let's just hope that Harasu's smart enough not to plan any attacks with this kind of weather on the way" Cassie sighed.

"Yeah, anyway, see you at school tomorrow" Heidi turned down her road.

"Right, see ya" Cassie called as she turned down hers.

Harasu was looking at the many photos of potential people who might have the silver crystal. "Where are you my Crystal?" he muttered staring at them. On photo seemed to pop out at him from under another. He pulled it out, staring at it and smirked, "Got ya"

"Lord?" a female voice called behind him.

"What is it, Mikiyo?" Harasu turned to her.

"The Prince requests your appearance" she explained, she had raven hair and orange eyes. Her slim pale figure wore tight black clothing that showed her shoulders and back. Her heels clicked the ground as she shifted from side to side.

"Then I shall go" he stood from his seat, slipping the photo into his jacket and walked over to her, cupping her face with his hand. She closed her eyes. "I think this is my last time, if I fail again, it'll be better to never come back"

"I know" she muttered, "But I'll be with all the way, please let me help this time" she opened her eyes.

Harasu nodded, "I'd gladly take it" he brushed some hair out of her eyes, looking deep into them.

She looked into his and raised her hand, brushing her fingertips to the scar under his left eye, "We will make Sailor Moon pay" she muttered.

He grabbed her hand and nodded. He leaned down kissed her lips, "I'll call you when the time comes" he whispered to her.

She smiled as they parted and he vanished from her arms with a burst of black fire.

Harasu appeared before the throne that was shrouded in shadows with a figure that had red eyes. "My Prince? You called my appearance?"

"I did, do you know why, Harasu?" the figure, known as the Prince spoke.

"Would you explain to me, my Prince?" Harasu bowed deeply.

The Prince sighed, "I am tiring of all your failures, Harasu. Your failures in retrieving the Silver Crystal as well as your attempts to rid us of those Sailor Scouts" the Prince turned his red eyes on Harasu, "I don't approve failure. Failures result in weak men which make weak armies, this resulting in making me seem weak. I am _not_ weak, Harasu"

"Oh course not, my Prince. You are the strongest of all the Dark Moon as well as the Silver Moon. No one can match your strength and power" Harasu praised.

"True, but I am believing that your use is beginning to wane and I have considered killing you right now"

Harasu flinched as he began to think of his new find.

"But I was reasoned to give you one final chance"

Harasu sighed with relief.

"One more failure…well, let's just say you better hope the Scouts finished you. For if you come back as a failure, you would regret ever joining me"

Harasu nodded with that thought in mind, "I understand, my Prince. I will not fail you again"

"You better, you're dismissed"

And with that, Harasu disappeared in his black flames.

Cassie watched as rain fell, pounding against her window. She began to imagine the wounded Midnight Guardian she had left behind. "Why did I go?" she asked herself as se laid her head in her arms, tears forming in her eyes, "That's the second time he's kissed me" she muttered, feeling the lingering warmth on her lips. She sighed as she turned from the window and took out a book.

Before she could even open it, her detector phone peeped. She set the book on her bed and grabbed the phone, a red light flashed on it.

"Great, just what I need, an attack in this weather" Cassie muttered as she glared out the window. Her mother was beginning to get suspicious about her leaving at night. She couldn't leave through the front door this night. She pulled out her moon brooch and sighed, "_Moon Prism Power!_" she shouted but not too loud.

She transformed into Sailor Moon and picked up her phone, pressed a button that should alert Heidi. She then pushed a few more buttons and a hologram appeared. She tucked it under the covers and a sleeping Cassie was seen under the covers, "There" she crept to her window, turned out the lights and opened them. She glanced at the ground and jumped, rolling across the lawn. She got up and jumped over the fence, running down the street to meet Mercury at the fountain in Central Park.

Heidi had been working on an extra credit project when her Mercury pendent let out a beep. She set down her paint brush and pulled her pendent off which was in the shape of a teardrop. It beeped again and she glanced out the window, seeing rain pounding down and lighting flashing. She sighed as she glanced at the time. She packed up her supplies and turned out her lights, climbing out her window. She ran down and turned down an alley. She nodded as she looked around, to find no one around. She raised her pendent, "_Mercury Power!_"

A girl with short black hair with had a purple streak down the side walked through Central Park, glancing over her shoulders every now and then in the pounding rain. After she was sure no one was around, she walked over to a tree near the fountain. She took some gram crackers and a few grapes from her bag, placing them at the bottom of the tree, she turned and walking away.

After a bit, she heard a sound behind her, turning around, she looked and saw nothing. She shrugged and turned but stumbled back. She was surprised to see a man with black raven hair and cold blue eyes appearing out of nowhere, at least, that's what she thought happened. His outfit was quite strange, really formal by the looks of it.

"I apologize for startling you" he bowed with his hand to his chest, "But I am in desperate need of your heart" he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"In your dreams, pervert" she got up and took a fighting stance.

"Far from it" he told her and snapped his fingers. A being formed from her shadow and took her hands, pulling them behind her back. She grimaced in pain. "I just need to see your heart _crystal_"

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted.

"Must you always interfere?" he shouted as she turned to Sailor Moon.

"Who?" the girl whispered.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Truth and Justice. And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" she pointed at Harasu.

"Blasted Sailor Scouts! Such an annoyance. Now is the time, Mikiyo, I request your assistance!" he shouted as a hole made of black fire appeared and a girl jumped out.

"I'm here, my Lord" she said as she pulled a whip out.

"Take care of this mess"

"With pleasure" she whipped at Sailor Moon's feet, who jumped out of the way.

"You crazy, lady? That could hurt someone" Sailor Moon shouted at her.

"Glad you see the point!" she told Sailor Moon as she snapped her whip again.

'Where's Mercury when I need her?' Sailor Moon thought as she dodged the whip's strikes. Suddenly the whip wrapped around Sailor Moon's wrist.

"Too slow" Mikiyo muttered as she threw the whip's handle over a branch and grappled the handle, pulling Sailor Moon closer.

"Damn, it's caught tight" Sailor Moon muttered as she tried to pull back.

Mikiyo pulled out another whip and flicked it at Sailor Moon's other wrist, which also caught tight. She did the same as she did with the other whip and tossed it over the same branch, pulling Sailor Moon closer still, "A little help, my Lord!"

Harasu nodded with the girl's heart crystal in his hand and the girl laying on the ground, "Hidoka, go help"

"Of course, Master" Hidoka said, who looked like a woman with feline features. The two woman pulled one whip, trying their hardest to pull Sailor Moon, so she could dangle helplessly from the tree.

But something cut the whips, causing all three girls to fall backwards. Sailor Moon glanced around to see what had cut the whips and saw a white rose, she gasped.

A caped man landed behind Sailor Moon and pulled her to her feet, "You alright, Sailor Moon?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you" She looked up at him and he stared deeply into her violet eyes. She looked away with a blush forming to her cheeks. Suddenly he stumbled and Sailor Moon caught him, "Are _you _alright?" she asked.

"Fine, just a little dizzy" he said as his hand went to his head. He pulled it away and blood was smeared on his gloved hand, blood began to flow down the left side of his face. His eyesight got blurry and he fell to his knees.

"Midnight Guardian!" Sailor Moon shouted, knelling beside him.

"Pity, such a pity you both have to die. You two look to charming together" Said Hidoka as her claws grew longer.

"You better stay away from them!" shouted a voice, "_Mercury Double Slash!_" two spirals of water threw Hidoka back as it slammed into her. Sailor Mercury ran up behind Sailor Moon.

"Mercury, you made it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Like always, let's take care of these freaks"

"Right!"

The two girls turned to the two women. "_Shine Aqua Pressure!_" two walls of water slammed into them.

"_Moon Cosmic Crash!_" Sailor Moon shouted as both women turned into moon dust by the silver bolt.

"Mikiyo!" Harasu shouted. He glared at the two girls and dropped the heart crystal, forget all about it.

The Midnight Guardian glanced over at the girl, "Wait…is her heart crystal glowing green?" he muttered to himself and stood up, walking over slowly.

"You'll pay for this!" Harasu growled as black flames appeared in his hands.

"Maybe attacking the girls first was a bad idea" Sailor Moon muttered to Mercury.

"Probably" Mercury muttered back.

The girls looked at each other and began to dodge Harasu's flaming ravens. But it soon became difficult to do with the flames coming faster and faster.

The Midnight Guardian knelled down next to the black haired girl, picking up her crystal. Aries ran into the park, seeing the crystal, "Wait, don't put it in!" she ran over to him.

"What?" he questioned, glancing at the talking cat.

"I can't believe it, it Jupiter, and I never even sensed her" Aries exclaimed while looking at the crystal, "Okay, before you give it back to her, place it over her forehead.

The Midnight Guardian sighed, glancing behind him at the scouts fighting Harasu, "She can help them?"

Aries nodded.

"Alright" he held the heart crystal over the girl's forehead. A green light flowed to her forehead and the symbol for Jupiter appeared on her forehead with a green glow. It soon changed into a small green lightning bolt which formed a gold chain and the symbol for Jupiter in black on the bolt.

Aries sighed, "Now put it back"

He nodded and held the crystal over her chest and it was absorbed.

The girl opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Who…who are you?"

"A friend" he grunted in pain, "Help…Sailor Moon…Sailor Jupiter"

"Sailor Jupiter?"

"Yes" his vision blurred, "Please" he begged.

The girl nodded, "Alright, I will, just…just relax"

He sighed in relief.

"Sailor Jupiter, you have to take the pendent and shout 'Jupiter Power', do you understand?" Aries told her.

The girl nodded and stood up, she turned to see the Scouts start to get hit by the fire birds Harasu was shooting at them, "They tried to save me, just like my parents" she closed her eyes, "No…not again" she bit her lip, "No one will because of me!" she said as she felt the pain of forgotten memories.

Sailor Moon and Mercury shouted in pain as they slammed into trees.

"Not this time…I won't…" she opened her eyes suddenly with what looked like sparks shining in them, "I won't stand by this time!" she grabbed the pendent floating in front of her. She raised her arm and shouted out "_Jupiter Power!_" her body exploded with power.

Lightning struck from everywhere and formed a ball around her. As her clothes disappeared, she felt sparks flow over her, forming new ones. The ball burst with the sound of thunder as she stood there in her new found uniform, with her green skirt and collar. Both bows on her chest and her back were pink, her green high-heeled fighting boots with it laced up with black laces. Her white gloves with their green arm grab as well as her now violet eyes that crackled like lightning as her short black hair settled around her face. She snapped and her tiara appeared on her forehead with a green gem that seemed to spark.

Harasu raised his hands as a large ball of black fire formed. He was about to hurtle it towards Sailor Moon and Mercury as a final blow.

"Hey, beakface!" Jupiter called.

The ball disappeared as he turned to her, "What? Who are you!" he growled.

Sailor Jupiter smirked and pointed at him with the flare of green and pink, "I am the Champion of Thunder and Courage, Sailor Jupiter!" her eyes sparked with lightning, "And in the name of planet Jupiter, I shall punish you!"

Harasu groaned, "This again?"

"You betcha!" Jupiter smiled and clapped her hands together as a small rod formed from her tiara, sparks formed in her hands as she pulled them apart. The sparks formed a blinding ball that sparked and sizzled in the rain. She raised her hands over her head, "_Great Thunder…_" she spun and threw the lightning ball at him, "_Clash!_"

It hit him dead center in his chest, causing a large sparking and bright explosion.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury called.

"I know" Sailor Moon said as she pulled out her scepter, "Let's finish this!"

The dust settled and Harasu was holding his side which was bleeding, he coughed at the dust.

"_Great Thunder…_"

"_Mercury Double…_"

"_Moon Cosmic…_"

Harasu looked up to see that the girls had surrounded him, he groaned in defeat.

"_Clash!_" a ball of bright lightning hurtled towards him.

"_Splash!_" two spirals of water sped towards him.

"_Crash!_" a bright silver crescent moon shot towards him.

All three attacks crashed into him as the same time and a very large and silver explosion brought up dust all over them as they heard a terrible scream from Harasu lips. Once it cleared, all that was left but a large crater covered in silver moon dust.

"We…defeated him?" Mercury asked.

"I…I think so" Jupiter commented.

"Oh…" Sailor Moon groaned as she fell to her knees.

"Sailor Moon!" the two scouts shouted as they rushed to her side.

"I'm alright, I just used a lot of power in that last attack, I think it might have wearied me down. But I'm good now" she stood up.

"If you say so, Sailor Moon" Mercury said.

"Wait, what about the Midnight Guardian?" Sailor Moon cried.

"You mean that guy in the mask?" Jupiter asked, "He's right over th-" she cut off when she didn't see him with the talking cat.

Aries walked up to them.

"He's hurt, he needs help!"

"Sailor Moon, he's long gone" Aries told her.

"But…" she stopped herself, sighing, she glanced up at the moon which looked like half a circle. 'Why did you go?' she thought.

A guy in a white cape leaned against a wall in an alley. He breathed heavily, seeing everything fading and spinning. He slipped him mask off and looked up at the half moon between the buildings, "Sailor Moon…" he slip down the wall and blacked out.

A/N: I have to say, I liked the way this chapter turned out. I think the ending of it was a good touch (EVIL!) I love torturing you guys with cliffies XD Anyway, tell me what you think about the story so far, is it getting better? Oh, and I think I have outdid myself on this story, this chapter was over 3,000 words long ^^ I am so proud of myself. I would love your ideas for some chapters cause I'm kinda running out XD Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you and that you continue to read!

Push the review button, you know you want to and I want you to, so be kind, review.


	11. MSS Ch10: Moon Fever

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 10:

Moon Fever

A/N: Last chapter of the four chapter set ^^ I had an idea for this chapter…surprisingly it took me awhile just to get it all laid out and then it was kinda hard to figure out how to write it all down XD so remember, this might not be my best chapter written, I still don't think I have wrote my best chapter let along have thought it up XD anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

For the last few days, Heidi had been filling Charlene, Sailor Jupiter, of the occurring events that had happened before she joined the team. Reason why only Heidi has been doing that is because Cassie hadn't been to school for the past few days. The two were a bit confused, Cassie hadn't called them to explain it all, Aries hadn't even stopped by Heidi's house, it was like she just disappeared from school as well as the normal life.

Heidi was growing wary, worried about what had happened to her friend as well as her leader. She glanced at Cassie's empty seat and then at Charlene, the two nodded, they knew what they would do. They're going to get to the bottom of this, by visiting her house.

Cassie's mother, Kate, answered the door after school that day, "Well, hello girls. Who might you two be?"

Heidi and Charlene looked at each other.

"Ah, you're Cassie's mom, right?" Charlene asked.

The mother nodded, "You two friends of Cassie's?"

Heidi nodded, "Yeah, remember me, Heidi"

"Oh, Heidi, you look different in the school uniform"

"Yes" Heidi smiled, "This is Charlene, she's my friend and has just became Cassie's"

Charlene glanced at Heidi. Heidi looked at her, her eyes saying 'Play along'.

Charlene smiled, "Yeah"

"Hey, mom, who is it?"

"Your friend Heidi and some girl"

'Some girl?' Charlene thought angrily.

Cassie walked down the stepped in her pajamas and looked at them, smiling nervously, "Heh, hey guys"

"You know her?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, that's Charlene, we just meet but we're friends" Cassie explained, then coughed, which didn't sound very good.

"Alright, guess they can come in" her mother said as she walked away, going to the kitchen, "Cassie, I'll have your soup ready in a bit"

"Kay" Cassie called. She turned and went up the stairs, "Come on" she told them.

Heidi nodded and followed after her, Charlene did too after closing the front door.

When the girls got to Cassie's room, Cassie closed the door after they were all in. She went to her bed and sat down.

"So, what's been going on with you and your mom?" Heidi asked.

"Why haven't you been going to school?" Charlene asked right out.

Cassie chuckled which turned into a light cough, "If you haven't noticed, I'm sick. Fighting two nights in a row with pouring rain isn't really good for my system"

"So…what do you have?" Heidi asked.

"Just a slight fever and sore throat. But my mom forbids me from going to school. Scared I'll get someone else sick or make myself worse" she chuckled again.

"I think you mom's smart" Heidi told her while Charlene nodded.

"I agree, only if I wasn't imprisoned in my room. I'm also worried about…" Cassie started.

"We understand" Heidi told her, "Don't you worry, we'll handle the fights until you get better" she suddenly remembered her blue crescent moon.

Charlene glanced at her, "We can?"

Heidi glared at her, "Yes, we can"

"Okay, okay" Charlene surrendered with her hands raised.

"You guys are great, I'll try to get better as fast as I can" Cassie told them as she smiled.

"Alright, I think we should go" Heidi said as she stood up.

"Yeah, you get better and don't push yourself" Charlene commented as she got up.

The door opened just then with Cassie's mother standing there, holding a bowl of soup, "You girls' leaving already?"

Heidi nodded, "Yeah, we should be heading home. Cassie also needs her sleep"

"So, we'll come by again tomorrow, we'll also be sure to get all of Cassie's missing assignments" Charlene added.

"Thanks, guys. See ya later" Cassie told them.

"Get better" Charlene repeated and the two left.

Cassie's mother set the bowl on Cassie's side table, "They seem nice"

Cassie smiled up at her, "You have no idea"

Her detector phone rang in the middle of the night at an incoming message. She sat up and grabbed her phone off her side table, opening it. She rubbed her eyes as she pressed a pressed a button, it spoke to her, "You have one voicemail"

She pressed another button and a male voice came from the speakers, "Hello, Sailor Moon"

Cassie gasped as she dropped the phone on her pillow.

"I have somehow connected to your detector device but I cannot seem to locate its location, so I'll speak quickly. The fate of a human life is at stake, I'd like to see you, face to face without out your scouts. I hear that now you have a new friend" She could hear the smile in his voice, "Come to that Central Park of yours, but not the fountain, so to the small pond near the middle of the park. If you don't know, well, I wonder what will happen if you smash a heart crystal? You have 20 minutes, tick tock" and the message cut off.

"Who was that?" Cassie asked as she picked up the phone, but she then recognized the voice, the guy from the concert attack. "Oh, no" she sat in bed, "This is a problem, I can't tell the scouts. But…why now?" she had her head in her hand and sighed sharply, "I'll have to go" she slipped out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe, she glanced at Aries sleeping in her bed, "I'll have to go alone" she muttered and left her room. She hurried downstairs and slipped out the door with her shoes in hand, she pulled them on as she walked down the street. She then began to run, heading straight for Central Park. When she reached the gates of the park, she pulled out her brooch. She stared at it and suddenly began coughing, it was pretty cold that night, she swore she could feel the chill right through her clothes. "Alright…here we go" she muttered.

She raised her arm in the air, "_Moon Prism Power!_"

Aries awoke from a slight chill, she glanced around to find that the blanket had been pulled off the bed. She yawned and glanced behind her at Cassie, but Cassie wasn't there. "Cassie?" she glanced at the bathroom, the door was open and the robe that had been on the door was gone, "Oh, no" she looked around, to see the brooch was missing as well, "I have to tell the girls" she turned to the window, opened it and jumped out, rushing down the street.

Sailor Moon walked through the forest of the park, coughing every so often, "I think I'm getting worse" she felt hot and her vision was a little fuzzy. She passed a large to tree to find a small pond surround by red roses and the moon shining upon the water's surface, "Wow, what a view" she whispered as she walked into the clearing.

"So glad you could make it" a voice said behind her.

She turned sharply to see Hiro again, "You won't trick me with that disguise again"

"I'm not trying to trick you, just introduce myself as a friendly face" Hiro said in his charming gentleman like voice.

"Man, I can't think who's more annoying, you…or that Harasu" she sneered at him.

Hiro's expression turned sharp, "Don't compare me to that worthless fool" he said coldly as his eyes flashed red.

Sailor Moon took a step back, staying just a bit careful.

"Now onto the introductions" he changed into his gentlemen self, "You may know me as Hiro, but allow me to show my true self" A burst of white flower petals overwhelmed him, and when they disappeared, a man stood in Hiro's place. He had long golden hair tied into a tight braid behind his back, some hair cover his right eye. His green eyes seemed to flash red when he smirked. His clothing looked more like the grab of a samurai or someone training in the arts of karate, which seemed more appropriate than Harasu's formal grab. "I am Raion, Lion and Beast of Stone. I am well known as the Sleeping Lion" he bowed as he said this.

Sailor Moon put her hands up, ready to fight.

"No need for fights, I'm not a violent general. All I want to know is who are you" he raised his hand.

"You know me, I'm Sailor Moon" she told him, not letting her guard down.

Raion chuckled, "I must rephrase myself, I meant, who is Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon gasped, "That is something that you don't need to know" she glared at him.

"Oh, how secretive, but how long do you think that will last?" he teased.

"It's lasted for awhile now, I don't think that'll change anytime soon" Sailor Moon countered.

Raion chuckled again, "You're an amusing little mouse"

'Mouse?' Sailor Moon thought, a little confused.

"I tire of this talk, since you won't tell me willingly, I'll just have to force it from you" he told her as he moved some of his hair out of his face with a flare.

Sailor Moon stood at the read when Raion suddenly disappeared from her sight. She glanced around and suddenly turned around, thinking he would appear behind her, which he did, but not until after she had turned.

"Not very smart" he chuckled and kicked her in the gut as she turned to him.

She slammed right into a tree, gasping sharply. She fell onto her hands and knees, her vision going blurry, 'Now now' she thought, "I can't faint just yet'

Raion was surprised by her knelling, "Did I hurt the mouse?" he walked over to her, "You always seemed stronger than this against Harasu" he muttered.

'I have to stay awake' Sailor Moon thought as she tried to stand, 'Stay…awake…'

A sudden flash caused Raion to cover his eyes, "What?" The flash faded to show Sailor Moon still on her hands and knees but a glowing form of a woman stood in front of her and seemed to glare down at Raion. "What form of illusion is this?" he shouted.

"This is no illusion" the woman said calmly and gracefully as Sailor Moon glanced at the glowing form. The form suddenly became visible and Raion knew who she was.

"You're the Queen of the Moon Kingdom! But the Prince banished you into Eternal Darkness"

"No Prince can banish a Queen. I was never banished, I was murdered on the spot" she countered.

"Then you shouldn't be here!" he shouted.

The Queen glared at Raion, "You, who once served for the Family of the Moon, betrayed your kind, including the ones you once called family. If you harm this spiritual girl, you will know the meaning of Eternal Darkness" and thus, she vanished in a flash of sparkling dust.

Raion glanced at Sailor Moon, who stood up and backed away, "Till next time, my little mouse" and he vanished in a burst of white flower petals.

Just then, Mercury and Jupiter appeared around the corner, seeing Sailor Moon alone. "Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouted.

Sailor Moon looked over at them, seeing Aries come up behind them, 'Aries?' she thought and suddenly her vision grew dim. She fell backwards but was caught before she could hit the ground. She was picked up bridal style and she looked up into the eyes of dark sea blue behind a white mask, "You…" she muttered quietly and suddenly fainted.

Cassie awoke the next day in her bed, the clock reading way past 3 pm and sprung up in her bed.

"Careful, Cassie" said Heidi who was sitting at the foot of her bed. Charlene was sitting in a chair by the side table, the chair that had been at her desk.

"You slept for a long time" Charlene told her.

"What…what happened?" Cassie asked and she rubbed her head, trying to remember what happened those few minutes after Raion had disappeared.

"Well…" Heidi started, "When…after you fainted, you fell into the Midnight Guardian's arms"

"He was there?" Cassie exclaimed, "Was he okay? How did he look? Was he still hurt?"

"Slow down, Cassie" Charlene told her, "Yes, he was there. No, he seemed alright, he did carry you all the way here on the roof tops. And I don't think he was hurt, his wounds must've healed"

"Wait, back up, he brought me here" Cassie's cheeks turned a faint shade of red, "But that would mean…that would me he knows who I am"

"No, he doesn't" Heidi told her, "I told him this was our base of operations"

"That was my idea" Aries told her, who was sitting on the window sill, "So, your identity is safe. Besides, why did you go off on your own?"

Cassie sighed, knowing that this question would eventually be asked, "I…that guy, Raion, said he would've killed an innocent if I didn't go, if I didn't go alone. God, I'm so stupid, there…there wasn't even any one there, it was just him…just him all along" she hung her head, "I have…I have no right to call myself Sailor Moon"

Aries scoffed, "Yes, you do, you ricked your life, even in bad health, to save that of an innocent. I couldn't see it any other way"

Cassie smiled, "Thanks…thanks a lot, Aries"

"Alright, just no more until you get better, your health is important too" Aries scolded her.

Cassie nodded and glanced at her friend, "How is it that he always seems to come just when I'm at my weakest? Man, this just makes me wonder all the more just who he is"

A/N: There, that's chapter 10 for ya! Now all that's left of my promised chapters is 11, great, now to try that one up XD anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it as good as I possibly could (which probably wasn't good enough XD) So, tell me what you think. Aw man, this was way less than my last chapter. It got so long and now it's downsized again, bah! So, keep reading!

Push the review button, you know you want to and I want you to, so be kind, review.


	12. MSS Ch11: Behind The Glass

Modern Sailor Scouts

Chapter 11:

Behind the Glass

A/N: I am SO SORRY that this chapter has taken so long. But I had a severe case of the writer's block for this story. I tried a lot to make it go away and it just now did. I think PGSM for getting me out of my slump. Enjoy the Chapter ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own pretty much everything in this story XD ENJOY!

Cassie walked into the classroom smiling. Her cold was gone and there hadn't been any attacks for a week. She was finally glad to have a break. And better yet, her cousin had visited the other day and with a surprise too.

"Cassie!" Charlene exclaimed at seeing her new friend, "You're better!"

Cassie walked over to her, Heidi was there too. "We're so glad that you've gotten better" Heidi breathed.

Cassie smiled, "me too. Anyway, you guys, I've got news"

Heidi looked at her, "About the crystal?"

Cassie sighed, shaking her head, "Not that kind of news. My cousin visited me the other day."

Charlene raised an eyebrow, "And this would interest us, why?"

"I'd get to that part if you'd stop interrupting me" Cassie huffed, "So, he invited me to go the amusement part tomorrow. And I've wanted to go there with you guys to celebrate getting another scout" Cassie smiled, "So, what do you say?"

Heidi blinked in surprise, "You want us to come with you?"

Charlene grinned, "Sure, I don't mind. I've wanted to go there"

Cassie looked at Heidi who sighed, "Oh, alright. I'll see you at the entrance tomorrow"

Cassie smiled widely, "Alright, be there at two" she told them. She went to her seat just as the teacher walked in and began class.

In the dark space, Raion saw with his head rested on his hands. A glass sphere floated before him, revealing the Sailor Scouts and their many fights against Harasu.

"Hmm…" he saw Sailor Moon shine with a beautiful white light as she protected that Guardian of hers. "Interesting…" he remembered back to his first encounter with Sailor Moon, the woman who had appeared to keep him from harming her.

"Her power is great" a voice said behind him.

He looked over his shoulder at a man with deep navy hair and black eyes. "Ah, Minus, where is your sister?"

"Plus is busy with the assignment you've given her" Minus replied, bowing.

"And this power you spoke of, could you track it? Could you find her?" Raion asked.

Minus bowed lower, "Of course, I can feel her even as we speak"

"Good" Raion smirked, "Take Mirros and capture her. There is much I want to look into." He ordered. "Just how much power does this girl have?" he muttered to himself.

"As you wish, my master" and Minus disappeared in a haze.

"Wow!" Cassie exclaimed. She had never been to the amusement part, she was always so busy.

Charlene smiled, "It is pretty cool, and big too"

You could see rides even behind the gates. Roller coasters, a Ferris wheel, water slides and even more they could see. All kinds of attractions for them to enjoy.

Heidi walked up to them, "Am I late?"

"No, I was just early and Cassie just got here with her cousin" Charlene told her.

"Yeah, Heidi, you're early too. We still have 10 minutes till two" Cassie smiled.

"Alright, I've go the tickets" a guy said, walking up to them. He had blonde hair with trace hints of brown and green eyes. You could totally see the family resemblance.

"Aaron, this is Heidi and Charlene, my friends. Guys, this is my cousin, Aaron" Cassie introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Charlene greeted. Heidi nodded her head in greeting.

"Pleasure" Aaron smiled.

Cassie laughed, she loved the way her cousin talked. "Well, let's go!" she yelled, walking towards the entrance.

The four of them walked about the amusement park, riding some rides they liked and there were even some that they didn't like. Cassie saw a carousel as they walked and stopped. She loved them and got her friends to ride with her. She loved spending some time with her friends, not battles or worries. She waved to Aaron who stood at the fence that ringed the carousel.

Something caught her eye, a flash of blue and then something almost transparent. She looked in that direction but saw nothing. Then the view disappeared behind other animals on the carousel. She shook her head, she must have imagined it.

When they got off, they all agreed to something to eat in the nature section of the park. As they walked there, Cassie laughed at one of Aaron's jokes. She smiled at her friends, then someone walked by in front of her and the two collided.

"Ah!" Cassie exclaimed but was caught by big arms that circled around her.

"Not you again" the voice groaned.

Cassie glared and pushed out of his arms. She looked up, glaring at the face of Zander Kean. How was it that they kept running into each other? "I could say the same"

"Seems you still can't even walk without crashing into someone" Zander muttered.

"Well, you haven't learned to look out where you're walking" Cassie countered. She crossed her arms as he rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance.

"Zander?" Aaron called.

Zander looked over at him and smiled, "Aaron, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Wait! You know him?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah" Aaron grinned, "We both take Kendo together. He's also in my advance science class"

Cassie glared at Zander, scoffing.

"So, Aaron, how do you know the pest?" Zander asked, smirking at Cassie's annoyed expression.

"Oh, she's my cousin" Aaron explained, "Hey, is Mark with you?"

"He is, he went to get a soda" Zander told him.

Cassie glowered at Zander as Charlene put her arm on her shoulder, "So this is the jerk you complain about?" she whispered.

Cassie nodded, still annoyed.

Heidi sighed, "I think their bickering is childish.

Charlene laughed, "Oh, well. Since Aaron seems to know him, I'm sure we'll be hanging with them from now on"

Cassie groaned, 'Just want I want, a day with him' she thought angrily.

Cassie's day didn't get that much better, it was an annoyance to have Zander there with them. But his friend was nice, Mark was funny and told really good jokes. So the day wasn't that bad. She just started to ignore Zander all together and it got a lot better.

The girls laughed at another of Mark's jokes as they passed a building.

"Hey guys" Aaron called to them. They stopped. "It's a mirror maze" he told them, smiling, "Want to have a go?"

Charlene looked at it and nodded, smiling. Heidi nodded as well, "Sure". Zander and Mark agreed.

Cassie looked at it, a little hesitant, "Umm…"

"What's wrong? Scared of your reflection?" Zander teased.

Cassie glared at him, "Of course not!" she snapped, "let's go" she growled, taking both Charlene and Heidi's hands and walking into the entrance.

As they walked in, she looked around. She walked forward with Charlene right behind her. She started to feel closed in and trapped, she never did well with closed spaces. "Guys…" she called, a little scared. She turned to look at her friends but saw nothing. "G-guys!" she shouted. "Where are they" she muttered to herself.

She walked a little bit and saw Charlene. "Charlene!" she ran but ran right into a panel of glass. "Charlene?" she looked up and her friend was gone. She groaned, she really didn't like closed spaces, she felt even more trapped. She started walking again but bumped into a wall.

"Wha!" she pressed her hand against it. She walked another way, thankfully she didn't find a wall trapping her there. She continued walking, following her hand that slid against the wall. She then found a dead end. She turned and went down a different wall but only found another wall like before.

"Wh-where's the exit…?" she stammered. She couldn't sand it, she stopped trailing her hand and ran, taking any path she saw. Seeing her terrified expression on the walls over and over again scared her even more. She closed her eyes and ran blindly.

She ran into something but not a wall, for it caught her before she could fall over. She opened her eyes suddenly to see Zander, he was glaring at her.

"Don't you ever look where you're going?" he growled. He let go of her as she stood there. "You keep running into people. Don't you get how annoy that can get? Maybe you should just stay…" he trailed off, noticing her looking around franticly with her eyes, as if looking for the exit.

He sighed and covered his face with his hand, "Idiot" her muttered. He looked at her and took her hand, "Come on" he told her.

"Ah…where?" she asked, following close behind him.

"I'm going to get you out of here" he sighed.

Cassie sighed with relief, she really did want to get out of there.

"The exit should be right around this corner" he said to himself as they turned the corner to find a dead head. "No way" he muttered, "I could have sworn that it was right there"

Cassie looked past him at the mirror blocking their way and saw something, it almost looked transparent. She blinked and then pulled Zander back, "Watch out!" she shouted and the glass shattered.

"Damn" Zander yelled, pulling her to the ground and covered her from the glass. "You alright?" he asked after the glass had settled.

Cassie looked up at him, shaking her head a bit and then looked into his eyes. She blushed a little at how close his face was to hers. "Um…y-yeah" she forced out and sat up. She looked at the shattered mirror, "Zander…" she started but stopped at hearing his gasp.

"Ow" he complained, pulling a shard of glass out of his arm.

"Oh my god, are you alright" Cassie gasped.

"Yeah, no worries" he smiled and then looked back at the broken mirror, "That was odd though"

Cassie looked at the ground, worried. 'Yeah' she thought, 'But it was my kind of weird'. She looked at up again, feeling just a tad bit scared.

"Hey, what's that?" he muttered, looking past the glass.

Cassie looked over and saw the transparent figure from before, "Youma" she mouthed silently.

The figure smiled and threw a shard of glass at Cassie.

Cassie froze, 'Oh no, I…I can't transform' Cassie realized.

"No!" Zander shouted and pulled her towards him. The glass missed by a hair and he pulled her to her feet as he stood up. "Run!" he shouted and took her hand, running the other way.

Cassie looked at his back as they ran, around corners and down long stretches. It made her remember…was it…a memory?

She blinked and saw a man in armor and a cape bellowing behind him. Dark hair and the green maze. She felt the wind as they ran and her flowing dressed pressed against her. She heard birds and laughter. She blinked again and it was gone. What was that?

She looked ahead and saw something move, "Duck!" she yelled.

"What?" Zander looked at her.

"Duck!" she shouted more urgently and pulled Zander down with great effort. Shards of glass flew over them not seconds later, shattering into another mirror.

"Ah…thanks" Zander breathed, looking at the now cracked mirror.

Cassie smiled but that quickly went away. She pulled Zander to his back and she herself rolled backwards away from him. More glass shattered on to the ground where she had just been, missing Zander by mere inches. She got up when Zander sat up again. She looked around as he stood up himself. He walked over to her but bumped into glass.

"What?" he muttered, hitting hid hand against it.

"Zander?" Cassie called, she walked towards him but walked right into the same glass.

"I'll looked for a way over, just don't more" he told her, looking at her eyes.

She could only nodded, his eyes locked onto hers. He left her vision and she could only faintly hear his footsteps. She looked around, she felt around for an exit but found none. She was really trapped now, trapped in a room made of glass. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "Don't freak out, stay calm" she muttered to herself.

Then there was an awful laughter. She turned to see that transparent figure in the glass.

"Who are you?" she yelled.

The figured smiled, "The real question is…who are you?" And just then, all the glass turned into mirrors. They all reflected back at her and at each other, the same reflection. But then some shifted, they became Sailor Moon.

"No way…they know!" she gasped. And then some more changed again, it turned into a girl in a beautiful white dress with long flowing brown hair. She looked almost like…a princess. "Who?"

"Yes, who is this princess?" the figure murmured.

Cassie glared at the mirrors, somehow feeling the figure behind one. "Stop playing with my head!" she shouted. She pulled out her brooch and raised it over her head, "_Moon Prism Power!_"

Zander ran but hit another wall, he couldn't even through it anymore. Cassie's refection came into a view on a mirror on the opposite side. He turned, "Cassie!" he shouted, hitting the glass, causing it to gain cracks from the force.

"_Moon Prism Power!_"

He stopped, looking up and saw Cassie turned from a girl into a Sailor suited hero, "What?" he breathed.

Charlene and Heidi sat at a table outside the mirror maze. "She's been in thee for a while" Charlene complained.

"Yeah, and I haven't seen that Zander guy, either" Heidi added.

Aaron came over, "It's alright, I'm sure Zander found Cassie and they both are just lost. They'll come out eventually" he told them.

Mark set some drinks on the table, "We'll just have to wait for them" he sat down, "if you ask me, its hi-time that he found a girl" he took a sip from his drink.

"But Cassie hates him" Heidi argued.

"Maybe so, but hatred sometimes does lead to love, in a sort of sense" Mark countered, smiling.

Aaron sighed, "Well, I don't think I trust Zander enough with my cousin"

Mark glared at them, "How can you just shrug off something like this?" he asked.

The three of them shrugged and Mark groaned.

Sailor Moon stood where Cassie had once been and glared at the Youma with violet eyes. "This ends now!" she shouted. She pulled out her scepter and ran at the Youma. The Youma jumped out of her way and raised her hands, shooting glass at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon dodged the attack and quickly touched her tiara, "_Moon Tiara Flash!_" she shouted and a beam shot out of her gem, hitting the Youma directly. The Youma fell backwards but caught herself by her hands, flipping back to her feet.

She looked up and glared at Sailor Moon, "Moon pest" she growled.

Sailor Moon glared back, "Its over" she muttered and raised her scepter.

"Master Raion" Minus appeared in the dark chamber.

"Hmm?" Raion murmured as he stared into space.

"We've trapped Sailor Moon, would you like to join us?" Minus bowed.

Raion smirked, "But of course"

And thus, the two disappeared in their fashion.

Zander watched as Sailor Moon raised her scepter. "_Moon Cosmic Crash!_" A silver bolt shot at the Youma, causing a small burst of power and the Youma to turn into silver dust.

The sheer power of the attack shattered the glass room she was trapped in. Zander jumped back behind a pillar to hide from the glass as well as Sailor Moon. 'Was Cassie really Sailor Moon?' he thought, just dumbfounded.

Sailor Moon sighed, it was like when she first started fighting. She felt powerful again.

"Ah, Zander" she realized to moved to look for him but something or someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Her arm got pinned behind her back and someone wrapped their arm around her waist.

"And just where are you going?" the voice said.

She looked up and saw Raion in front of her, she was pinned to him. "Agh! Let me go!" she growled.

"Oh, and why would I do that?" he breathed, inching his face closer to hers.

She struggled against him, trying to free her hands. Her tiara shined in her anger.

"No" Zander whispered, he pulled out the mask he wore from his pocket.

"What power…so strong" Raion murmured, "How bright does your heart shine?" he whispered to no one and leaned toward her, trying to capture her lips.

'No!' Sailor Moon thought. She didn't want this. 'Someone…help me…' she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Stop!" someone shouted as a card was thrown at the two, directed at Raion.

Raion released Sailor Moon and jumped back. Sailor Moon fell to her feet.

The Midnight Guardian jumped and landed in front of her, facing Raion. He raised his baton in defense, protecting her. "Sailor Moon, you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm…I'm okay. Just let me catch my breath"

The Midnight Guardian nodded and glared at Raion.

"Oh great, her Guardian has arrived" Raion growled, "Leave boy, I must have her heart"

"You'll never get it" he glared.

"Then I'll have to move you" Raion roared and summoned two duel blades from thin air. He brandished and rushed at the Midnight Guardian.

The Midnight Guardian jumped, leading him away from Sailor Moon and blocked his attacked. He pushed Raion off and swung his baton to strike. Raion dodged it and spun, throwing the blades. The Midnight Guardian moved to the dodge them but couldn't move.

Minus had taken a hold on his ankles through the floor.

"What?" he gasped, seeing the blades coming. He raised his baton and tried to deflect one but it cut his hands, causing him to drop the baton. The second was right after it and sliced across his left arm. "Ah!" he yelled in pain. He fell to his knees.

Raion stood before him, "Too bad, you were a good fighter". Raion picked up the blade had tried to deflect and raised it, "Now die!"

"No!" Sailor moon screamed, reach for the Midnight Guardian. Her hand glowed with a white light and it shot towards Raion.

"Agh!" Raion grunted as the sword was blasted out of his hands. He turned and glared at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon stood up, "Leave him alone!" she shouted and raised her scepter, "_Moon Cosmic Crash!_" The white bolt hurtled towards Raion but he just scoffed and disappeared. Minus left the minute Raion had.

Sailor Moon ran over to the Midnight Guardian, "Are you okay?" she asked, worry present in her voice.

He nodded and got up, holding his wounded arm. He walked towards the exit but stumbled after a few steps.

"Here, let me help" she told him. She took his arm and pulled it over her shoulder. He laughed, for she was so much shorter than him. She blushed and started walking, "Let's go"

The two walked out of the building, thankfully, no one was around or no one really noticed. She led him to the back of the building where they could be out of sight. He looked at her as he leaned against the wall. "Here is good" he told her.

"Here?" she questioned.

"Yeah, just need to rest for a bit" he took a breath. He smiled at her and took her hand.

She blushed at the warmth but couldn't help smiling as well, she looked at him, "Yes?"

He pulled her to him, taking her in his arms and kissed her. When he released her, he smiled, "Thank you"

"I-I should be thanking you…" she said, "You rescued me"

He nodded, "And you saved my life. Seems we're both thankful" he got up, "I should go"

"What?" she asked.

"Until next time" he smiled and dashed towards the crowds.

Sailor Moon took a few steps after him but stopped, "Till next time" she whispered.

Zander sat in his apartment, staring at the ceiling. "She's…Sailor Moon" he muttered as he remembered their time alone in the maze. He remembered her as…Cassie.

Cassie sighed as she sat on her bed, she looked at Charlene and Heidi, "And that's what happened". He had told them about what happened in the maze, minus the bits of her and Zander, the ones she didn't want them to know. She had also left out the bit of memory she had caught a glimpse of.

"Raion…" Charlene muttered with a fire in her eyes. She had never met him but she didn't like him so far, not one bit.

Heidi thought about it, "Hmm…they seem to know who you are"

"I know" Cassie groaned, "So much for my secret identity"

Aries sat next to her, "Now, onto the mirrors. What did you say you saw?"

Cassie closed her eyes, "Well, at first, it was just my reflection. Then the next second it was that and also Sailor Moon. But after that…it looked like…well, she looked like…a…a princess"

"A princess…what did this princess looked like?" Aries asked.

"Um…white dress…brown hair…hazel eyes. She looked a lot like me" Cassie muttered, "And…she had…Ah! She had a crescent moon on her forehead with a golden necklace"

"It can't be…" Aries stared at Cassie.

"Aries?"

"Could it be? Could you be _The Princess_?" Aries asked no one.

"What princess?" Heidi asked.

"_The Princess_, the last one" Aries told them, "The one who survived the final attack"

"You mean…that I'm the last member of Lunar Royalty?" Cassie asked, no convinced.

"You must be!" Aries gasped.

"I'm…the last…one" she muttered. She was finding it hard to believe but also almost believed it. Could she really be a princess and such an important one as Aries said.

"The last" Aries stared at her, "Cassie, you _are _the _Last Princess_"

A/N: Wow, I am deeply pleased with this chapter. It turned out extremely well. ^^ I strayed a bit from my original outcome but I'm proud of this one as well. I hope you guys like and yes, I'm back. I WILL be continuing this story. Sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter. But I finally got out of my slump ^^ So here it is and I hope you enjoyed it as well as enjoy the rest of the story.

Push the review button, you know you want to and I want you to, so be kind, review.


End file.
